The Doni's Child
by Lightzing
Summary: Lost family, magic, fantasy, love its all there.  Just open it up.  Might start a sequel. R
1. Selena

_Kingdoms shall tremble, doom shall fall, _

_One pure heart shall stand, her life will change,_

_her life in danger,_

_One journey she will make, to capture the hope,_

_to capture the strength that will end_

_the Fear._

_Fear for the girl,_

_Fear for the girl,_

_That will save us all._

**Selena**

"Mother, you seem sad, what is wrong?" Amos and Selisa stared at Ara, shocked by this observation. The queen smiled weakly at her daughter.

"Whatever do you mean? I am fine but a little tired." The servants agreed with the little girl. The queen had never been like this. Rumor was the sudden message had scared her. Jadoni had not had messages from other lands for so long, it was a shock to everyone. Ara stared at her mother doubtful of what her mother had just said.

"Mother, I've never seen you like this, please what is wrong?" The queen became silent and stopped eating. Then she pulled back her seat and stood up and left. When she was out of sight from her family she fled to the fields. The rumor was right, the queen was really scared and unsure. But everyone was scared, because if their queen was scared, it was very likely something to fear. Selisa ran until she came across a small grave bearing the below engraving.

"In remembrance of the lost princess, Selena. Bless her to find home." Then the queen crumbled her shoulders shook and tears streamed down her face. She remembered the day like it was yesterday. The birth of her first children. She had not known that they would be twins. First came Aura, moving as much as ever. But the nurse maid held her first child from her saying,

"Oh my, majesty another one. You have two lovely baby girls!" Selisa had been excited and flustered through names. Finally coming up with Selena. She had not thought that after only a few hours, she would never see Selena again. Amos had burst in and smiled at his two infants and tickled ones feet. He pointed at Selena as the lovely girl gurgled. Everyone laughed as the child blew bubbles and giggled squirming so wildly trying to get out of her lap.

When late at night the old nursemaid left for a break a new younger more mysterious nurse came in. Selisa caught the nurse staring at her Selena she would hold her tighter. Already noticing the bond the two had formed within minutes of meeting each other. When finally Selisa was so tired out she reluctantly gave up the twins to the patient young nurse. The nurse carried them away to the cradle. Selena had not had enough nursing so the young nurse nursed the girl and then the baby fell asleep in the nurses arms.

Selisa was shocked when the nurse came running into the queens chamber, crying and sad.

"Selena your daughter, she is dying." Selisa woke up as if ice had been thrown on her. The nurse handed Selena to Selisa who watched as her baby turned and writhed turning blue. And then the baby, tired of the pain suddenly stopped and never stirred again. Shocked and trembling Selisa cried over her baby. She did not notice the nurse slip the body of Selena out of her arms.

Then the queen remembered other sad memories but Selena's was the saddest of all. The old nurse maid was shocked to discover that the once so lively babe was dead. Then Selisa began to suspect that the young beautiful nurse maid might have taken her Selena. She then began to suspect that Ara, wasn't her true daughter. Then one day, she had found a parchment under her pillow. She opened it, and read the following.

"Dear Queen,

I'm sorry to have pulled such an act on you. Your other daughter Selena, is alive and well. Adventurous and well admired. The first time I laid my eyes on her I knew she would cause you much despair. She had that disposition for stubbornness and wandering. Instead I did the only thing that would not hurt you as the thoughts of not knowing your own child would. I was so sad when my baby had died a few days before.

But when I saw your Selena, I felt she was just like my Selena. She is a very dear girl, I have not told her the truth about the past. But before I die which I feel is not too long from now, I will tell the truth to Selena. I worry that she will hate me for not telling her sooner but I do not want her to go on an adventure before I die. I'm so sorry for the grief I have given you, but you can not imagine my happiness to have some company in my lonely life.

Sincerely,

A sorry mother

Selisa had been shocked and had never felt so much hate towards anyone. She hated the nurse for taking Selena to live away from her real family. But now she felt sorrow for herself. She would not know her own Selena when the time would come. When she finally was ready to return and face her daughter. She saw a dark figure swiftly move. She got up and watched the blackness. Under her breath she whispered,

"The darkness is coming." And walked back towards the castle feeling as if someone was watching her the whole time.

(What do you think? Its a little focus, but I had to introduce my story some way. Its just that I chose a very sad way to do it. Its not yet juicy. Wait til you meet Jake. The first few chapters are cheesy. So to save you some time, I wil advice that you go Chapter BBall. Thats when my story starts hinting that its jazzy! Enjoy!!!)


	2. Extra Precautions

Chapter 7

Extra Precautions

Selisa walked swiftly to her chambers and picked up the parchment. Amos entered standing in the door way. Watched his wife. She stared at it a few moments and said aloud,

"It can't be as bad as that." Then she peeled the sealing off and sat down eyes focused on the note. Instead of shock she looked puzzled and began to read aloud.

"Your Majesty of Jadoni,

I am sorry to bear any ill news but I am very worried for your land. You may remember a notorious group called the Council of Evil. It consists of professional thiefs, sorcerers and criminals, etc, etc. They have put a new ruler on Zaridoni's throne. King Isaac and Queen Rilla have disappeared, so has all the royal relatives. The new ruler is someone of bad reputation. His name is Thomas Horkay. I think you may have met him under bad circumstance. I have a suspicion that this group of evil is looking for girls good with magic. Limit the use of magic in your kingdom. The group has hired magic trackers who will find anyone using magic.

Respectfully,

Saaci

Selisa looked at Amos, puzzled.

"So, what does it mean? Other then my faithful subjects have magic trackers amidst them. Who is this Saaci, anyways you've never spoken of him before?" Amos peered at her.

"He brought me to the ball in Zaridoni, where we united again. I owe him a lot, if it wasn't for him, I would not be here at all. But he keeps helping me. Now I have two debts to pay for Sacci." She smiled at him.

"That was good of him. I couldn't bear life without you!" She was still puzzled. Magic was a very hard thing to prevent. So how could she stop the use of it?

"I guess I should bring it up with the advisors." She walked away in no hurry.

After the advisors had left the queen sat there sad about what decision was made.

"Magic should be limited until the shadows have left Jadoni. Although how they got in, I don't know. Do you understand?"

Selisa looked at her daughter as she said this. Looking for any hint of rebellion. Selisa wasn't happy about it, but she was usually surrounded by friends so no worries on being left alone. She leaned forward,

"Must I?" Selisa smiled at her daughter.

"Yes, you must." Then Ara looked away.

"May I be excused?" Selisa studied her daughter.

"You are excused." Ara stood up and walked away. Magic, sometimes she couldn't help herself. It just happened. She decided to go talk to Julies brother, Leo Stone, the blacksmith.

Leo was a quiet but clever man. Somehow he knew that Ara was troubled when she entered the smithy. Although she was her usually cheerful self, he could tell there was something wrong. He also knew that Ara was very talented with magic and she was in a phase where it came suddenly unexpectedly.

His mother was a very famous sorceress named, Lilaember. His mothers real name was actually Lora Stone. The name of Lilaember was passed to a girl that was very talented with magic. Julie and Leo had conversed on this subject many times. They had concluded that sometimes Ara would look exactly like their mother.

Lora had taught her children how to use and control magic. When they were young she kept them busy, so there was no excess energy in their minds for them to do magic. But then she let them learn from their magic. That's how for three years, the girl never did any magic at all. That's how when Ara became seventeen, the extra limitations on girls magic ended.


	3. The Adventure Begins

In which our adventure really begins

Ara ruffled her 4 year old brothers curly hair. She kneeled down next to him.

"Now Samis stay with Anna. I'll be back, I promise." The little blue eyes grow wide as he looked at his older sister. He watched her leave. Something about how she was moving, scared the boy. He crawled after her reaching her skirts.

"Ara, I come too." Ara closed the door and looked sadly at him.

"Oh Samis, I wish you could but sissy needs to go alone. I'll be back, I promise." The boy looked at her intently.

"Promise? Come back?" She smiled at her brother,

"I promise." Anna the old nurse, stood up. And gave her hand to little Samis.

"If you ask me, I think that things that are buried, should be left buried where they are at." Ara frowned at the old nurse.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna frowned up at the now tall Ara.

"It means, that your moms not talking for a reason. And no good will come of trying to get her to talk. Its brings up unpleasantness. And unpleasantness should be left buried!" Ara looked down at the floor.

"Its just that I can feel she's hiding something from me. Something I need to know. I just have to know. Since you won't tell me what happened at my birth. I just have to talk to my mother. I could save her a lot of pain if you would answer my questions." The old nurse frowned deeper,

"I don't go telling, when I know that others have just as much knowledge as I do!" Ara, opened the door and left. Anna had gotten more stubborn as she aged. The girl had heard one of the court members talking about something happening at her birth. Before she could hear anything important, she was called to her lessons.

And for the last two months she had been trying to talk others into telling her what had happened at her birth. Everyone refused, saying that she should talk to her mother if she really needed to know. Even Anna had refused! She went along the castle and looked for the Queen, who was now found less often in the throne. She had acquired some new hobbies and sometimes was very difficult to find.

At last she found her mother working in the garden. Picking flowers for the banquet vases. Her mother, got up and turned to see her daughter standing behind her, looking like she needed information about something or other.

"Oh hello, Ara. I hope you didn't leave Samis all alone." Ara looked at her mother as the queen got up out of the dirt.

"Mother, I have a question to ask you." Selisa smiled at her daughter,

"Ask away. Anything. Its been so long since you've asked me an interesting question."

Meanwhile in another land, where mountains loomed in the sky, and fog was very thick. A poor but beautiful women lay dying. Her teenage daughter kneeled beside the bed. Wearing pants and a work shirt, with boots.

"Mum, don't die. Please don't die." The elderly woman held her daughters hand, and laughed.

"Dying would be welcome to me. I have done so many bad things." The daughter astounded by this shook her head.

"What do you mean! You have never stolen in your life!" the women frowned.

"Pish, posh. I have too, stolen." the girl stopped crying and stared at her mother.

"What are you saying!?" The woman paused and gazed up at her daughter.

"My time is close. I shall tell you of your history." The girl listened to her mother begin the story. Entranced by the words the woman spoke.

"About seventeen years ago, I had went to Jadoni. It is far far away from here. I learned the peoples language and I worked as a nursemaid." She paused gasping for breath.

"One day I was a nurse maid for a woman named Selitansia Litany. She had two beautiful twin daughters. One reminded me so much of my lost baby. At night, I put the babies to sleep. I watched them while they slept. Soon I fell asleep and I woke up to see one of the poor babies, writhing and twisting as if it was dying. I carried the babe to its mum. The woman had thought the baby had died. She was crying over it. But I knew better. I slipped the baby away from its mum. And began to heal it. When the baby was healed, I took it home with me. And here the baby I stole sits by my side grieving at my soon to come death. I want her to know that I love her as her real mother would have and I hope she does not hate me for my lies. " The girl looked at her foster mother and still the tears fell. In a choked up voice she whispered.

"I love you mum." The woman raised her hands to Selena's face,

"I know you do, bye Selena my sweet girl, use your knowledge wisely, bye." And the hands fell limp and the woman stopped life forever with a sweet smile on her face. The tall wiry girl kneeled over the body of her foster mother dropping tears on the fingers of that sweet old woman. Then the girl got up and walked to the table. Pulled out an inkwell and some parchment and started to write. When she finished the letter she rolled it up and kissed it.

"So that it will reach its destination swiftly." Then the girl stopped at a hanger and pulled out a hat and put it on, and clomped out of the front door with a small bag of her possessions. Carrying a letter meant for her real mum. A man stopped loading cargo onto ships.

"Ello, Miss Selena." The girl looked up at the man and waved.

"Ello, Charlie."

"Is yor mum feeling any betta?" She sadly shook her head.

"No, mums real bad, she's at the gates of death, right now probably or she has already passed them." the man looked puzzled.

"Eh, I was sure that yor mum couldn't get any bad'r." Then he thought about it. Finally he understood. He took off his hat.

"Bless er soul, she was a good person, yor mum was."

"It is sure nice of you to care." He smiled.

"Off to foll'o yor dreams are ya?" She smiled.

"You betcha!" And the girl clomped down the street whistling a happy tune. Her mums death was a shock to her. But nothing brought Selena down long enough to stop her from following her dreams.


	4. Buried things dug up

Buried things dug up

"Mother, what happened at my birth?" Suddenly the queens smile was wiped away instead there was a face full of pain. Her mother put her hand over her heart. And fell into the seat closest to her.

"Who told you about it? How much do you know?" Ara was suddenly sorry she had even asked.

"No one, its just that I've heard people talking about my birth. But before I could hear anything else about it. I was called to my lessons. No one will tell me what happened." The queen seemed old and weak now. Then she gazed at her daughter.

"You better come with me Ara." The queen slowly got out of the chair then regained her posture. Started to walk towards the fields. The girl quietly followed the queen. Worried about her mother and hating herself for even asking. The two walked in complete silence, not uttering a word to each other. Then they came across a small silver tomb. The queen kneeled by it placing the flowers in her hands by it. Then she turned to her daughter tears falling. In a choked up voice she said.

"This is your twin, Ara. Her name was Selena." Then she began to recall the day of the Ara's birth. Ara listened quietly not daring to breathe. Then the queen ended her story. Stared at the tomb then she quietly went on.

"I had thought your sister dead, until four years ago I was given a message." She pulled out the letter, and handed it to Ara. The girl took it and read it. Then she looked up at her mother.

"I left this tomb up because it says, "Bless her, to find her home." I feel sure that your sister Selena will come here. But I know that it will be a difficult journey for a young 17 year old. I want you to search for her."


	5. The Lisle

The Lisle

A tall wiry girl dropped a letter at the mail boat and turned the corner towards the boat yard. The young strong boat yard assistant yelled from the back of the shop.

"Selena is that you?" She blushed. How did he know it was her. She straightened up and twirled her wild twisted locks of hazel hair around her finger. And watched as the man came into the shop from the harbor.

"Yeah, its me." He pulled out a dirty rag and wiped his hands on it. Then threw the rag into a pile of other filthy rags.

"I suppose your here for the Lisle." She smiled cheekily at him.

"You bet I am, Paul! How is she?" She walked out onto the boat yard to a beautiful medium sized boat. Paul smiled and her heart beat faster.

"She is a beautiful boat, and I made her especially for you." Paul was eighteen and everyone around town had a feeling that these two young people would make a perfect couple. Her face turned more red. She looked away.

"I know. It's a perfect match to my dream boat." She stroked the carved name lovingly. He watched her fingers wishing to know what she was thinking. Then he broke out of his daydream.

"The problem is, I couldn't keep it at the low price I had meant to sell it to you for. People have been offering very high amounts for the Lisle." She circled the boat and looked up.

"How much?" He thought about it.

"For you, 270 arbles." She looked troubled.

"That much, huh? Well I have 200 arbles, 40 engles, and a bunch of osles. That's not enough. But there is still hope, I think I'll pay a visit to the bank, and see what my inheritance is." He grimaced. Then he touched her shoulder. She turned startled by his touch.

"Or I could save you the trouble of paying and buy it for you." She stared at him shocked. There was more to this.

"Under what circumstances?" He gazed into those lovely eyes of hers.

"If you would allow me to go with you. I want to be included in those dreams of yours Selena." Her heart beat faster she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then suddenly Paul leaned into her and softly kissed her lips. Then he whispered ever so softly,

"What do you say?" Recovering herself she smiled, feeling foolish for letting her guard down.

"I'll think about it. Don't sale the Lisle, I'll be back." Paul watched her figure leave and shook in amazement, its as if he hadn't even kissed her, she recovered so fast.

The girl slowed down when she was out of sight from the boat makers shop. She touched her red cheeks, knowing that something special had just happened. Paul liked her, and deep inside she knew that she liked him. That's what had become of their child hood friendship. She looked back and blushed deeply.

"Lena, you alright?" Her best friend stood before her gazed at her. Selena jumped.

"Tammy, you startled me! Yes I'm alright." Tammy smiled, knowing her friend so well. She saw the bag slung over her friends shoulder.

"You going soon?" Selena smiled,

"As soon as I can get that boat." She looked back at the boat shop. Tammy smiled mischievously.

"You been to see, Paul, haven't you?" Selena's face turned red.

"I did not. I went to see if the Lisle was sold or not." She argued in her defense. Tammy grinned.

"You did too! Did anything important happen?" Selena turned away and changed the subject, refusing to look up into Tammy's knowing eyes.

"Are you coming with me?" Suddenly Tammy stopped grinning. Instead she looked upset.

"Mama doesn't want me to. But I'm going anyway. Its always been my dream to leave this cold land and visit warmer places. Where are you going to first?" Selena looked thoughtful.

"I think I will visit, Jadoni." Tammy looked surprised.

"Jadoni! Whatever for? I've heard its not easy to get in, its being blocked from travelers." Selena looked at the ground.

"Well, I'll come up with something. Right now I'm going to visit the bank, get my inheritance." Tammy watched her friend enter the bank.

"I'm going with you Lena! I'm coming too!" Selena opened the door.

"Good, I hoped you would!"


	6. Inheritance

Inheritance

The banker was busy at the desk. He stopped a moment at the sound of a bell, but then continued his work. He quickly glanced at the figure that approached the desk.

"What can I do for you, Sir?" A small smile formed at the figures lips.

"I'm here to collect an inheritance, please." The banker far to distracted to observe the voice didn't look up.

"What is your name?" The figure leaned on the desk a little.

"Barrole." The man looked up. His face puzzled. He opened up some drawers in the desk and started going through them.

"Barrole, barrole. Ah ha! Now I remember! She's that woman who came in here a week ago. Said she was very ill, wanted to leave her will. To her daughter. Said nothing about a son. Said that her daughter planned to go wonder the earth after she died. Said she was going to go by the sea." The figure grinned and took off its hat. Revealing a girlish face.

"I am her daughter." The man, recovered himself quickly.

"So sorry, Miss. I didn't know." She smiled,

"Its alright, it happens a lot." The man breathed out relieved.

"I remember the inheritance. 50 arbles, 50 ingles, 50 osles, plus 200 foreign money. Then she left some foreign clothes and some other expensive looking items. I'll go get them for you if you want." she smiled.

"Take me to them, and I'll be alright." The man pleased that he did not have to carry the heavy load. He wobbled to the back and opened the door waiting for her to follow. Huge gigantic lockers filled the room. The man went to a certain locker and opened it pointing to a big crate. The banker helped her move the big crate out of the locker and left her alone to figure out a way to get it out of the bank easily. Suddenly she had an idea, making sure no one was watching she put her hand on the crate.

"Oh box so big and vyhea for me, epleas kema selfuryo more lersmal for my hand." The big crate started to shrink until it fit neat under her arms. She smiled and walked up to the banker who handed her the money. He glanced at the box.

"Good luck, in your travels. May you be safe on the sea." The girl smiled and waved, walking out the door.

Paul listened to the merry whistle, knowing who it was. He jumped out of the boat and dipped his hands in the water, washing away the grime from his hands. He looked at his reflection wishing he was a little more presentable. Then he walked into the shop trying to look like he didn't know she was coming.

The door to the shop opened and Selena entered. She walked into the center waiting for Paul to appear out of the shadows. She saw him painting an old run down boat. Then he stopped his painting and turned.

"Oh Selena, your back already!" She nodded. Refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Look, I've decided to let you come, after all." He got up.

"Is it because you can't afford it, or is there something else." She blushed,

"Look, I have my own reasons. And I don't want to talk about it." He nodded, understanding and relieved. If there was one thing he couldn't bear it was the thought of her leaving, leaving his life forever. He should be happy to go whatever her reasons were. After that there was an awkward silence. Then she straightened,

"We leave in a week, after I bury my mother. That will give me time to get everything I need. Well, see you later Paul."

"Later, Selena." As he turned back to his work there was a smile on his face. The boat smith came in and looked at his young apprentice. Chuckled and said,

"Yor going with Miss Barrole, aren't ya, lad." Paul nodded. The man murmured quietly,

"It's a good thing, I couldn't bear seeing your heart break." Then he goes up to the Lisle and started to lift it up. The boat was a good size for at least a dozen people. With nice sized rooms and cabins. It was his apprentice's finest work.

2 days later. Tammy chased her mom into the kitchen.

"Mama I'm going, whether you like it or not! Its always been my dream. And nothing I say nothing, will stop me from going. Not even you." Tilly banged her pot on the stove. Turned to her daughter,

"And what may I ask, will you do on a boat headed to… who knows where!" Tammy looked her mom full in the face.

"I'll be the cook. I'm good at it, everyone says so." Tilly regretted making her daughter take cooking lessons. Why had she ever wanted her daughter to be a great cook?

"For heaven sakes child, why do you want to go so bad?" Tammy thought about this.

"I've always loved the sea. I've always dreamed of riding a boat out into the far away lands. I've often dreamed of going to lands were spices fill the air. I've always dreamed of bustling streets full of people doing market. I've often dreamed of beautiful grass and clear days. Mother, I just love the idea of traveling." Tilly looked at her daughter exasperated.

"Why don't you want to live a quiet life. Get married have kids and grow old. Isn't there any young man you prefer?" This saddened Tammy.

"There is no one here that I prefer." Tilly considered her only daughter to be very beautiful. Many of the men considered Tammy to be handsome but when they actually saw her personality the opinion changed. The girl was very mysterious. She heard the hurt in her daughters words and sighed sadly.

"If there is nothing other then me holding you back, then I guess you must go." Tammy jumped up,

"Yes, thank you mother! Thank you!"

"But you must promise little old me, if you by chance ever get married, to bring your family here to visit lonesome old me. The girl nodded,

"I promise, mama I will." Then her daughter ran off leaving the woman watching her daughter grow up.

Three days later…Selena tapped her foot while waiting for the door to open. She listened to the foot steps and waited. The door opened to reveal the face of a bearded middle aged man.

"Lena, my niece how are you?" The man opened his arms and gave her a big embrace. She smiled at her uncle.

"I'm fine. Mum died 6 days ago. I buried her in a grave. But that's not the reason I've come." The man smiled,

"Oh, then why have ye, come?" She twirled her hair around her pinky.

"Well, its along story, its best we sit down."

"Well, come on in Lena. Although it's a little messy." He opened the door and trudged in kicking aside a box and went to the arm chair by the fireplace. Lena looked around at the mess in the hut. She never remembered it this messy before. Papers and books were left open maps and drawings and scrolls scattered all over the place.

"What happened here?" Her uncle shrugged.

"I'm just getting more restless as more and more time goes by. I feel like a vacation." Perfect he felt like going on a voyage. She smiled at him.

"Well uncle I guess its your lucky day. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. I got a crew, a cook and a boat. Plus now I don't have to tell you a long story. Well are you up for it?" The man didn't hesitate.

"Am I up for it. By golly, you betcha I am! I just have to get my maps packed and all my other traveling gear." She smiled,

"Okay, everyone will be at the boat dock 8 o clock today. See you there!" And she clomped out of the hut.

Selisa picked up the items and carried them to the boat. Then she got off the boat and started to put some magic on the boat. Protection from sinking and crashing against rocks. Then protection for those that will occupy it. Then she climbs aboard the boat and goes to the captains cabin.

The big crate that holds her inheritance lays open. She stares at the items occupying it. The first item she picks up is very soft. She pulls it out, a very soft and elegant quilt. She pulled out a few dresses that were very elegant. Nothing looked like it was too fragile. But there was some jewels and embroidery, even a book. Parchment and ink and quills. Some jewelry, sewing box. It was full of many useful things. She was thankful that all the objects could be very helpful on the journey.

But when she reached the bottom, she stopped. A painting of a beautiful women in a white gown with a veil and a smile looked up at her. The woman looked strangely familiar, like from a dream. Obviously her real family was well off in the world. Just to make sure that her suspicions were correct she checked the back of it. Selitansia Litany on her wedding day. Then underneath in her mothers familiar neat script Selena's real mom. She just stared at the painting, the woman was young. The painter had caught the smile perfectly. She was absorbed in studying the picture, she didn't hear someone entering the room. Selena turned,

"Oh, hi Paul." He looked at the painting in Selena's hand.

"Whose that?"

"Selitansia Litany." He looked at it closer.

"So it is true, she is very beautiful." Selena looked at him puzzled.

"Is she important?" He laughed,

"Oh yes, very important in Jadoni. Very important."

"So why are you here?" He stepped back a little.

"I just came to say thank you for letting me come." He couldn't bring himself to say what he originally had planned to say. She got up,

"Well, your welcome." He paused as if he was going to say something else. But then he just left. Her heart slowed down. And she blew the lantern out after putting everything back in the crate, except the blanket. And lay in the captains bed enjoying the sound of the sea and fell swiftly asleep.


	7. Quests

Quests

The sun started rising and the wild rooster crowed. Houses started to light up and people started work. The shops opened and errands were run. When the sky finally welcomed the sun. The members of the Lisle, too excited to wait got on. Picked out were they were going to sleep and added a bit of their taste to the room.

Selena woke up to someone knocking on the door. She got up and stretched throwing on her clothes in a rush. She opened the door and peered out at Tammy who waited at the door. She saluted her,

"Good morning captain, everyone is here waiting for the journey to start." She opened the door wider and looked out the door down the hall. 6 people sat on the boat and waited to go.

She opened the door, and walked out down the hall.

"What are you waiting for, lets start an adventure!" She ran to untie the boat and pulled up the anchor. Everyone was letting the sails loose and tied knots. Only Paul stood around doing nothing. He looked at Selena, it was nice to see her hair hanging loose and blowing in the wind, for once. Selena walked up o the starboard taking in one last glimpse of where she was raised. Paul joined her.

"It feels so nice to finally have begun our quest." She looked over at her uncle,

"Everything mapped out?" Her uncle gave her a thumbs up. Suddenly the wind picked up speed blowing the ship towards its destination. The trip had begun.

Six weeks into the Lisle's quest far away a letter stood in a pile waiting for a messenger to take it to its destination. When in the morning the line of messenger boys gathered to collect the letters, the letter from Welbandan was picked up a put back after reading who it was for.

Until finally a young boy accepted what it asked for and began his long journey towards its destination. Three weeks later the boy arrives in Phoenix Guard and can't go through to Jadoni. The queen of phoenix instead takes the letter leaving a gift for the messenger boy. Late at night the Queen left her chamber window opened, as she got ready to sleep a phoenix entered through the window. Flying to Selisa's hand and dropped a letter.

Selisa knew that phoenix did not touch bad news or anything evil. She was not afraid to open it. After thanking the bird, the queen gave a jewel to it, for the messenger that carried the letter. Then watched the phoenix leave she closed the window and opened the letter. She stared at the letter not believing her eyes. The queen shot out of the room in hysterics.

"Amos, Amos come here at once!" Anyone who saw the queen at that moment, thought she had never looked younger then that. The king was no where in the castle. She ran outside yelling for him. The servants came out of the castle shocked at how their queen was behaving. Some of the stronger ones brought her back inside telling her to calm down. She ripped herself away fire flashing in her eyes.

"Nothing is the matter with me! Now stop restraining me, and help me find my husband!" The servants bowed and curtsied running off to find the king. The Queen went down every hall and in every unlocked room.

"Amos, Amos come out right now!" The castle was awake and their queen was extremely excited about something. The queen strolled the castle impatiently waiting at the door for her husband. No one would let her outside. All the servants came back from outside had no luck finding the king. She went back to pacing the hall calling his name. Until all the servants told her to go back to her chamber and calm down! She reluctantly complied and found her husband sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Well! Where have you been, I've walked this whole castle looking for you!"

"I was taking a bath in the other room." She just bursted out laughing. He looked at her puzzled by Selisa's behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" She laughed on,

"Nothings the matter with me, nothing! Everything is as right as rain!" She handed him the letter.

"Read this, and tell me I'm crazy." He looked at her puzzled. Then he read the letter.

Dear Selitansia,

Susan Barrole has very recently died. Before her death she told me that you were my mum. I feel sorry to have not known my real family, but it may please you to know that I am very happy with my life in Welbandan.

I'm coming to Jadoni in a weeks time. I know that it is very hard for any one to actually get into Jadoni but I shall try, for I really want to meet my family. My ship will instead be at Phoenix Guard the closest ship dock to Jadoni. I hope to arrive this September. I hope I am welcome, mum.

Truly Yours,

Selena Litany

The king stared at the letter wonder on his face.

"Is it true? How could this be?" Selisa smiled,

"I believe it to be the truth, because the phoenix queen would never deliver a bad message." Then she looked out the window towards the sea and gasped.

"Look at that dark cloud, I hope my Selena survives it.

Selena looks out at the sea suddenly the wind became fierce and rain poured feeling like nails.

"Get under shelter! We sure have a mighty storm heading for us!" She grabbed a rope and tied a knot to keep her from falling over the side unconscious. Then she started to chant a barrier around the edge of the sides of the Lisle, no one would fall into the sea. She dropped the anchor the ship stopped rocking so violently. But the waves pounded the side of the boat. She tried to yell over the storm.

"Paul! Paul!" He yelled to her,

"What?" The wind was howling and he could barely hear her.

"Make sure the furniture's…" A booming thunder interrupted her sentence.

She tried to yell it again but it never worked so she acted it out. He watched her and understood.

"I'm on it!" He yelled back to her and rushed off. It was a good thing he had nailed the furniture in because one of the beds was very loose and would have broken a huge hole in one of the walls. The storm calmed down a little but the waves kept tilting the boat. Tammy came out of the kitchen.

"I need a hammer right now!" Paul ran over.

"What for?"

"Hammer the doors of the cabinets, or we'll have to find some land and get some new cooking gear." Selena watched as Paul rushed into the kitchen. Now she was grateful that he had brought a hammer, because no one else had and the ship could have been ruined! Today he was the hero. When hours later the storm stopped, everyone came out of the cabins walking slowly, grateful for the calm sea. Violet yawned and stretched out rubbing her head.

"What a horrible sleep I had. Why does my head hurt so much?" She had slept through the whole thing! The occupants started to look for their captain. When Paul found her in the kitchen door way, head tilted over and eyes closed sleeping. He put his arms around her shoulders.

"Come on Selena, you better go to your bed, to sleep." Everyone watched as the captain slowly walked to her cabin. Proud of her strength and support. There was going to be more storms, but the occupants were ready and could survive what ever the sea gave them.


	8. Phoenix Guard

Phoenix Guard

Six months later in Late August. Princess Aura found herself traveling the streets of Phoenix Guard. Her mother had told her to wait at the dock at the beginning of September. She went into the On Guard Inn. When she entered the room silence fell and she walked up to the counter.

"I would like a room please." The inn keeper looked up at her.

"What type, Miss?" She looked behind her, people were staring at her.

"The best one you got, please." The man looked at her suspiciously.

"For how long?"

"About a month." This was a very mysterious girl. Obviously she wasn't running away.

"That'll be, 200 perts, Miss." She reached into a bag and handed him the money. He gave her a gold key. She went to go check on her horse. When she came out a young man was stroking her horse. He looked up at her.

"This your horse, Miss?" She stared at the blue eyes that looked towards her. The man was good looking, handsome, with brown hazel hair and clear blue eyes. Although sometimes they looked blue- greenish.

"Yes, this is my horse." He studied her a little.

"Fine and genteel. Did you train it yourself?"

"Yes, I took care of it and trained it."

"I thought so. You had the appearance of it." She blushed,

"Well, thank you." The man put his hat back on.

"Nice meeting you Miss." And he walked off into the shadows. The next day she was around the town, she wanted to see what type of things blacksmith's in Phoenix Guard did. She entered the shop. The man at the furnace turned and she found herself looking into those same blue eyes from last night.

"Nice to see you again Miss." She nodded,

"likewise." He smiled.

"How can I help you, Miss?" She looked around embarrassed.

"Well actually I was wandering what type of work black Smiths in Phoenix Guard do."

"Well, mostly we make horse shoes, pots and pans, sometimes a weapon or two. Regular kind of work." She shook her head.

"Horse shoes I understand but weapons I don't." He looked up at her.

"You know the blacksmith business do you Miss?" She blushed.

"Well, back home I helped the blacksmith a lot." He looked up at her curiously.

"My home is in Jadoni." He smiled,

"Ah, that explains the no weapons. Some day I'm going to go to Jadoni. I've just been too busy lately." _I wish you would, it would be such a pleasure! _The two conversed a little longer. Matt ended the conversation.

"How would you feel about a date with me at the town square tomorrow afternoon?" She smiled,

"I think I would like that very much." He smiled,

"Well see you then, Miss."

"See, you then Matt." As she walked outside people stared at her. She quickened her pace hoping to avoid any unpleasant conversation. A group of girls about her age came towards her.

"Hey, new comer! Wait up!" The three girls came up and surrounded her.

"Hi! I'm Rena and these two are Rose and Rachel." Her two friends shifted their position nervously. Rena seemed to be the ring leader and she did most of the talking. She whispered,

"Man, Matthew has got to be serious about you. I mean he never talks. Plus, I've never seen him smile like that!" Ara shifted position uneasily. This was awkward, to her.

She had never appreciated gossiping and obviously this Rena was a big gossiper. She barely paid attention to what was said. Other much more important things was on her mind. When finally Rena ran out of things to say, Ara was left alone. She couldn't help but wonder what her sister would look like. The problem with trying to find her sister at the dock was. She didn't even know what she looked like. Her sister could pass her on the streets, and she wouldn't even have noticed.

She sat by the dock watching the passengers that came off the boats. It was going to be a long day. But it was September, her twin should be coming very soon. At the end of the day, no one had come, she went back to the inn, and went to the room watching the streets until her eyes became heavy. Then she laid down and went to sleep.

The next day she went about the town looking at sales coming across nothing she was interested in. Then came around and she went into the town square. The square was bustling and loud. She sat down on the walls of a water fountain. It was a beautiful day, blue clear sky the shade of the fountain was welcome. She spotted Matt coming towards her. He waved and she waved back. They sat looking up at the sky a little bit then he turned to her,

"Well, the picnics waiting for us. We better get there before the ants." She nodded and followed him to the position of the picnic. It was in the shade of the tree. The two of them sat down on the blanket. Then Matt cleared his throat.

"You know, your very quiet for a girl." She smiled,

"If that's the case then you wouldn't know me if you visited my home. But your very quiet for a boy." He smiled a little.

"Usually, I don't start a conversation, someone else does. You put me in a uncomfortable place." She smiled and bit into an apple.

"Your very different from others, Miss." He looked at her,

"You know I don't even know your name." Ara turned

"Its best that no one here, knows my name until the time is right." He looked bewildered,

"So you'd rather I call you, Miss." She laughed amused.

"No, however it helps me identify you. Come up with a name. I don't care what you call me." He thought about it.

"Okay what about Lora?" She looked surprised at this. It was so close to her nickname.

"It works, although how you picked it out, I have no clue." He looked at her, she was so secretive.

"So why are you in town?" She looked towards the sea.

"I'm waiting for someone. Someone I don't know." He looked into those thoughtful green eyes.

"May I ask, who?" She looked thoughtful.

"A lost family member." He looked at her waiting for more information. Then he changed the subject.

"So you trained your own horse?" She looked up,

"Yes, I wanted to have that feeling of self accomplishment. My horse Cherry, has always been a loyal animal. Maybe this may scare you but she is no regular horse." He didn't seem surprised,

"I guessed as much. In what way is she not regular?"

"She's a weather horse." Now he looked amazed.

"A weather horse! Really! Then I guess you are from a wealthy family?"

"Yes, I am." She seemed flustered a bit.

"People think I should act more like a lady. But I can't, I've tried, I don't have that knack for being grand and knowing everything that is going on." He smiled at her.

"You are a lady." She blushed,

"I am?"

"Certainly compared to that Rena and her friends. You are a finer lady." She smiled pleased. He looked up at her.

"Its confusing, but after this I feel like I know you less. You are so secretive!" She smiled,

"Well I guess, we shall have more outings like this if you want to know me better!" He looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess so." Then he got up and left her looking after him blushing furiously. Then she headed slowly for the boat dock. They had decided to have a picnic every two days and she really felt that she liked him!


	9. Its Love and Discoveries

Its Love and Discoveries

The Lisle drifted swiftly towards Jadoni. Selena frowned at the maps. They had went right by Phoenix Guards dock. The wind was blowing them the wrong way. They would have to use the paddle to get back on course. She looked at the sun set and went down to the sail. She would have to raise the sails the wind was going the wrong direction.

She heard someones footsteps. She looked back to see who it was. She smiled, it was Paul.

"Selena, do you remember the day your mum died." She nodded remembering her meeting with Paul. She blushed,

"Is there any regrets for letting me come?" She shook her head,

"No none at all. You saved our lives you know?"

"So why did you let me come?" She turned,

"Well, you've always been an important person in my life Paul. I couldn't bear the idea of never seeing you again. In fact I was even willing to ask you to come, but you asked me first. I'm so glad you came." He smiled,

"Good, I just needed to know how you…" He blushed, embarrassed at what he was saying. She understood what he was saying.

"Maybe there is one answer to that. But the word isn't enough to describe it." She slipped her hand, into his and the two of them stood there looking at the stars in the sky. They didn't have to say anything, love was in the air. Paul embraced her and softly kissed her. They didn't have to say anything, love was in the air. The world was momentarily foregotten in this beautiful moment.

4 days later. The sun was setting and the sky was dark, Phoenix boat dock became quieter only the fishermen stayed back hoping for the fish to bite. A sleek narrow ship slowly came in to the dock.

A tall wiry girl, held a rope in her hand jumped to the dock taking a long rope with her. Finding a post she tied a secure knot and ran to the other end of the boat.

"Toss me the other line, quickly." Her voice was different from the usual merchants. It was thick but soft. Rolling over the vowels. A long thick rope was tossed to her and she found a nearby post and she tied another secure knot. Then a little ramp fell from the bottom of the ship. The girl got back on the boat. The fisherman watched the boat, it was strange and foreign. Not many boats from Welbandan ever came this far south.

Selena went into her cabin getting the foreign money out from the bag. She put on her hat and walked down the ramp. Selena' felt the warm breeze and smiled. It was a beautiful city. She walked looking around her. She turned, almost colliding with a green eyed girl.

"Sorry Miss, didn't see you." The girl nodded,

"It's my fault, I should have been watching where I was going. Selena nodded and walked into the On Guard Inn. People glanced her way, noticing her strange attire. The Inn Keeper looked up.

"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" She pulled her hat down a little to shadow her face more.

"I would like a drink, please." The man gazed at her,

"That accent, your from Welbandan aren't you." She nodded.

"We don't get much travelers from Welbandan. But I'd recognize that accent anywhere, my dad was from Welbandan. Had that same accent. What type of drink?"

"Do you by any chance have some Spring Cider?" He shook his head.

"Wish I did but I don't. I do have apple cider though."

"Okay then I'll have some." She pulled out the foreign money.

'How much?"

"2 perts."

"What does the perts look like?"

"The pert is silver." She fished in the bag until she came out with 2 of the silver coins, and handed the silver coins to the man. In return he gave her a full glass of apple cider. She went to find a seat by the window and started to drink alone. The girl she had almost collided into, took a seat by her.

"I'm sorry about earlier, there was something on my mind." Selena took a sip and put the glass down.

"No need to worry about it, I don't hate ya! By the way I'm Selena." She held out her hand to the girl. The girls eyes widened. She leaned in closer to Selena.

"Would your last name happen to be, Litany?" Selena took a sip and nodded,

"Its that or Barrole. Make your pick." The girl bit her lips.

"I'm supposed to escort you back to Jadoni." Selena put down her drink.

"That's fine, but I'm not leaving my boat!" The girl smiled,

"I have a docking pass, just in case. So show me the boat." Selena smiled,

"Let me finish my drink and I'll be happy to!" The girl looked around her waiting. She was certainly secretive. Selena put down the glass and got up.

"Well, lets go. My crews waiting." Selena walked out the door with the other girl following behind her.

Four passengers sat on the dock looking at the city. It was pleasant, with its warm breeze, but the feel of flat ground under their feet was relaxing too. They listened for Selena whistling. Instead she approached out of the shadows. Another figure followed her. Both had practically the same face and form.

"Tammy, Paul, James, I would like to introduce…" she turned to the girl.

"What is your name, anyways?" The girl smiled.

"My name is Aura Litany. But you can call me Ara." Tammy, Paul and James gasped. Selena looked at the girl.

"So then you're my sister?" The girl nodded,

"Close, I'm your twin sister! Mother sent me, so that I could get you in to Jadoni." The others stared in confusion between the two figures, Selena to Ara. Tammy stood up and held out her hand,

"Well um, thanks for coming to help us, Princess." Ara rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call me that! You don't know how nerve racking it is!" She turned to Selena whose face had suddenly gone pale. Ara looked bewildered,

"Whats wrong, Selena?" The girl just shook her head in disbelief.

"Theres just no way! I'm a princess! Absurb, impossible!" Ara looked her younger sister. A few minutes a go she felt like she was the younger but now she felt older. Selena's traveling companions seemed nice enough. Paul started laughing,

"You didn't pay attention in World Civics, Selena! If you had paid any attention, you would know that Litany is the royal name." Selena's face became red,

"I did too! I was absent that day, probably." Tammy started laughing too,

"Mr. Jade went on and on about Jadoni. You didn't miss a whole week, did you?" Selena just turned away.

"Don't tease me! The name didn't ring a bell when my mother spoke it. But I had no idea my real mum is a queen!" James looked up at Selena,

"So I guess this means, I'm not Uncle anymore. I knew Susan was hiding something from me. I just knew!" Ara watched her sisters companions, feeling left out. She never had known her sister, but her sister was so different from what she had expected. So much like her!

Selena turned to her sister,

"So, when do we leave for Jadoni?" Ara smiled,

"How does tomorrow, late morning sound?" Selena smiled,

"Good enough, the wind is with us not against us. Besides, I think my friends want to stay on some flat land for a while, have a chance to look around. You know what I mean." Ara smiled. At least she would have a chance to say good bye to Matt.

Ara couldn't bring herself to say good bye instead she left a note saying she was sorry, plus she left a pass for him to be able to go to Jadoni. Invited him to come to the birthday ball. It was to be in 5 days. Her mother had hoped that Selena would be home by that day. She didn't see his startling blue eyes at all.

Selena seemed to be so interested in Phoenix Guard. It was a city that was alive with sound so different from Welbandan. The rest of the crew walked around getting some souvenirs and meeting other people. So when it came time to leave it took a while to collect everyone together. But then, it was an exciting day.

Selena hated the idea of being a princess. She understood what her sister meant when she said it was nerve racking. Selena had always liked pretty outfits, but they were very inconvenient to someone who preferred to adventure. She wondered what the month in her real home would be like. She was looking forward to it. She had met her quiet but sincere sister but she wondered what the rest of her family is like.

She stood in her usual place on starboard part looking out to the sea.

Wondering what the future would bring.


	10. Homecoming

Homecoming

2 days after they left they arrived in a cove. The dock was very small, because only a few boats came to Jadoni. They started to tie the ship securely and headed for the city when a voice called out,

"Who has parked? Very few ever have come to Jadoni. What do you seek?" The travelers looked over at Ara hoping she knew what to do. She looked at the pass.

"We seek what we seek, hoping to find something of great worth. It is alive in our souls and we dare not harm anything while we seek what we seek." It was silent as the voice pondered the answer.

"Interesting, that is a very unusual answer, you may proceed." The group continued through the busy city. Ara smiled and waved at people who passed them by. She had many friends in Jadoni. Drawing closer to the castle.

The passengers of the Lisle had never seen a castle like this. It was bright and colorful have many lights at the windows, welcoming travelers. It was even loud and full of sound. Lots of singing voices and music filled the air. It was different from what they thought castles were like.

As the travelers where let in through the drawbridge, servants stared at Ara and one ran off towards the throne room to find the queen to tell her the good news. Unfortunately the queen was not in the throne room.

Then the group stood in the big doorway listening to Ara and the servants talk about rooms and carrying luggage. Then one of the servants showed the 8 travelers to a room they could use while they were visiting Jadoni. She walked around the halls and tried to find her parents who seemed to not be anywhere to be found.

The travelers rested a little bit and came out to the throne room. There they started to talk about the events that had happened over the last few months. Each one glad that they had came. Selena came rather late because one of the nurses had insisted she change into a dress, but she did not listen to the lady and had left.

When a few minutes later they heard the laughter of the King and Queen echoing through the hallways. The trumpets could be heard announcing the return of the two. The door opened a little and the face of a little boy with brown curls and brown eyes looked in at the people in the throne. His eyes fell on Ara and recognized her immediately ran towards her.

"Sissy, Ara, you come back!" Ara turned and smiled at her brother and lifted him into her arms twirling him around. He laughed delighted with the turn of events. Then when she had put him back on the floor he looked at the others and hid behind her skirts shyly.

Then the door opened and two people stood in the doorway, laughing joyously. But then the laughter stopped. Selisa eyes fell on the dark haired girl who just stared at her bewildered. She felt that this was her daughter, Selena. She smiled and ran forward. She had waited for this moment and now that it had come she was at a loss of words.

Selena stared at the woman standing in the door. She looked exactly like her painting, and she was so happy. How could this be her mother? How could she be royal. Tears seemed to be filling up at her eyes soon they would fall. She gave a look of surprise when the woman started running down the room headed straight towards her. She turned as the woman embraced her the tears falling down her face.

"My dear, dear, Selena. Welcome home, daughter. Welcome home." The queen embraced her and let her go. Selisa took hold of Samis's hand and picked him up im her arms and carried him to Selena. Samis hid his face in his mothers sleeve, shyly. Selisa laughed,

"Samis, don't be afraid, this is your sister, Selena." The little boy looked up at Selena and shyly waved,

"Hi, Lena." Then he peered out at the others. They seemed to be friendly enough. Then he started a small childish laugh. That sent all the others in the room laughing too.

The talk of Jadoni everywhere was the Birthday. The lost princess had returned to her home. She was rather busy because the ladies in waiting started giving her classes in ettiquet and manner. She barely had any time left for others. It was annoying, having to be treated like a princess. Of course she didn't know that the others from Welbandan where also being treated as she was.

The whole castle was flustered and loud and plans were being made. The friends only could talk with each other at the dinner table. She felt like a doll being primped. The day was planned. She went to meetings that she had no idea what they were about. When it came time to sleep she was grateful for the rest. Being a princess was entirely exhausting and monotonous. She didn't want to spend her days in this way.


	11. Preparation for the Celebration

Preparation for the Celebration

Ara and Selena sat down beside each other. Ara gave her sister a knowing smile, seeing how exhausted Selena was. Selena rubbed her aching head. She leaned over the table towards Ara.

"How do you do it? Its extremely boring and demanding. It is not exciting at all. Its crazy, how do people expect so much of one!!?" Ara laughed.

"Now you know how I feel. But it is possible, unpleasant but possible." Selena slouched in her seat. One of the ladies in waiting rushed over to her.

"Sit up, it is improper of a princess to slouch!" Selena groaned and whirled on the lady in waiting.

"Maybe it has occurred to ya, that I'm not an ordinary princess. I was raised in Welbandan. No one cared about how I sat at the table, how I dressed or how I talked. Give me a break with these rules, please!" The lady-in-waiting was determined to get her way.

"So if its alright for you to slouch then everyone else can. We could have a whole table of people slouching! It would be most rude to our guest from other kingdoms! We would be the talk of the 6 kingdoms!" Selena glared,

"So? What do I care what others think?! Jadoni could become world famous for slouching nobles! It would become a new trend instead of this stiff straight position." The lady-in-waiting was not convinced.

"You didn't have to wear a dress, so just do everything else that is expected of you! Princesses don't slouch!" The lady-in-waiting stomped away back to standing by the wall scowling fiercely at Selena. The servants came out with breakfast and served the royal family and the travelers from Welbandan. Samus's seat was a little higher then everyone elses.

Paul leaned back and watched Selena. She had changed somewhat. She looked exhausted and annoyed with the castle servants. The outfit that she was wearing brought out her figure and face. She had never looked as good as that at Welbandan. He wondered why he had never noticed her skins creamy tone. Or how her brow furrowed when she was concentrating. In some ways Selena was a princess, but in others she was normal. For the last few days, or how she twisted her hair around her finger when she was nervous. Why hadn't he been more observant?

For the last few days he had barely seen Selena except for in the morning and by chance in the garden paths. She was changing and he felt she was growing away from him. What is it like to grow up poor and then discover you're royalty in a far away land? It must be hard, because Selena looked tired. When breakfast was over the two princesses where called away immediately. He sighed and looked away. Did Selena like him anymore?

Two servants directed Ara and Lena towards the sewing room. A seamstress and weaver argued over something or other. The first one seemed to be about 20 or 21. The other one seemed to be in her middle ages.

"I think silk or satin will work for tonight!" The other shook her head.

"No the material must be puffy and soft, long and it must hide the hips!" The two argued back and forth between each other never agreeing. When they noticed Ara and Lena they turned there arguments instead towards the color instead of the type of material.

"The dark haired one would look good in a dark dress I think." The other one laughed,

"No, she would look better in a light dress, it makes up for her dark hair!" Then they argued over what color would be best for Ara. The two princesses just watched the argument feeling uncomfortable about the whole thing. The two artisians continued to argue nonstop.

"No you, don't know anything! They would look better in…" The two artisians stared at the queen. The queen walked in brusquely.

"Wara and Quara, don't you two ever stop fighting? We'll never get done in this way. Start the fitting and stop arguing!" The two women curtsied and started to pull out dresses of different materials and colors. Ara stood in front of a mirror and the two set to work.

"Tell us if you like one and we'll put in a separate pile. Then you will pick from that pile what dress you like the most." They pulled out all the dresses and Ara chose the ones she liked the most. In the end she chose a dark blue gown that shimmered in the light and flowed to the floor.

Selena had a difficult time choosing what dress she liked the most. It was between a dark green-bluish, red, and blue flowing shimmery gown. Then she had to choose a scarf and a cloak. She chose the colors of dark green with a hint of blue.

Wara and Quara satisfied with the choices did some modifications to the outfits and handed the gowns to the two servants. Then the queen picked out a royal blue dress with a navy scarf and a navy with silver lining cloak. Lena and Ara were then directed to a room that held a shoemaker that measured there feet and gave them silver dance slippers.

Then they went to another room were they picked out their jewelry. Then they picked out there head crown, which were silver. Lena chose one that went on her forehead. It had emeralds on it. Ara picked out the same type but with sapphires on it instead. The queen picked out jewelry with opals on them. Then the three were left to what ever they wished to do. Selena walked back to her room and took a nap.

Three ladies-in-waiting shook Selena awake. She sat up grumpily and let them hurry her into a tub and wash her and run sents through her skin and hair. Then she let them dress her in the gown and put the slippers and the jewelry on then they sat her down and started to do up her hair. Then they turned toward a mirror, she looked at herself. Was that image in the mirror really her? A whole different person stood staring out of the mirror. Her wild hair was piled on top of her head with some strands free. Her skin seemed to be lighter and more smoother then her usual tan color. She turned away from the lovely sight, and walked out the room.


	12. Bday Ball

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

**The B-day Ball**

Paul looked around the crowd. Where was Selena her sister had already arrived and so had the other royal family members. But were was Selena? The heralds staff was heard and the room quieted slightly.

"The Lost Princess, Princess Selena Litany." Paul stared up at the figure that came foreward and glided down the stairs. He would never have recognized her. She didn't look like herself, she looked slightly nervous but otherwise she wasn't the Selena he knew. He turned away feeling that he was no longer important to her.

She searched the room looking for Paul. She found him turned away looking somewhere else. What had she done? What was wrong with her? Did he hate her now? She walked towards her sister who was staring over at a blue eyed stranger. Ara grabbed her sisters arm. She pointed towards the blue eyed man.

"Please, go talk to him bring him over here. I'm too scared!" Selena approached the man. His blue eyes spotted her green eyes he smiled,

"Princess, I am glad to meet you. Why am I favored above the others, I'm waiting for someone." He said it with a determined tone as if that was it and there was no more to say. She smiled, he was interesting, why had Ara picked him out of everyone else?

"Well, my sister asked me to invite you over. It's a royal invitation." He considered what she said,

"A royal invitation… how could I refuse." Selena smiled,

"She's right over there, go talk to her." The man walked towards her sister. She edged a little closer, trying to catch what the two were saying. Ara smiled,

"Hello, Matt. How are you?" He had been looking the other way, at the mention of his name he turned.

"How did you know my na…" He stared at her, she smiled innocently,

"Lora, you're the-the…" She finished the sentence for him.

"Princess. Yes, I know, I don't need to be told that. Are you going to stand here staring? Because if you are then I can go find someone else." He shook his head,

"No wonder you didn't want anyone to know your name. The princess!" She laughed and the two began to converse easily. Selena turned away losing interest in the couple. She turned towards were Paul had been standing. He had moved. She spotted him moving towards the garden. She hurried towards him, weaving through the crowd of people.

Once she got outside she stopped, trying to spot him. She saw him go into the court yard maze. Then he disappeared. She ran into the maze hoping to catch up with him. She knew Paul knew how to get out of the Maze so she went the correct way and never came across him. Then she searched the maze having no destination but to find Paul. She finally found him in a grove of trees. He was standing and stared up towards the heavens. She slowed her pace and slid behind him. He didn't seem to notice her presence.

"Paul…" He turned towards her surprised she was there.

"Yes?…" He said it slowly and cautiously. He didn't want to seem to eager, because of his conclusion of how Selena had changed. She turned away embarrassed that she had even hastened after him.

"I've been looking for you all over the place! Why don't you join the dance?" He turned to look her in the eyes. She saw an emotion she had never seen in his eyes before. Was that hate? Or was it anger towards her? What had she done to provoke such a look? His face seemed to doubt what he had concluded. Did she still like him?

"Why, I'm no one of consequence? You seem to be avoiding me except for now." Her face gained a puzzled look. What was he talking about? How could he believe such things of her? Didn't he know her well enough?

"Paul Samson, I am surprised at you! Don't you know me better than that? How could I ever foreget you?!" His face showed relief thoroughly. So she had not foregotten him!

His mind went back through the past, images of Selena and him together. He remembered the day that he discovered he liked Selena. He blushed furiously at himself. She had changed so much!

Selena waited for his response, Paul was quiet, and seemed to be day dreaming. She felt her cheeks heat up. It was silent, but awkward. How could he leave her hanging like this? She was just dying for their easy conversations to continue.

Paul came back to the present staring up at the stars,

"It's a beautiful night…" Selena nodded in agreement.

"It reminds me of the time…" He blushed,

"That night on the boat. When we gazed at the stars." She looked up at the skies. Admiring the beauty of nature. Matt placed himself beside her and watched her admiringly. How could he have been so stupid?

Ever since they had arrived at Jadoni, neither of them had time to talk. Selena had been in royal classes learning. He had been helping lifting and carrying things for the celebration. But that's no reason to think that she no longer felt for him. It probably made her love for him grow. He touched her shoulder gently. She turned to face him. His other hand touched her cheek gently. He embraced her sending thrills through her body. And then his lips found hers and they kissed.

(Second Kiss- isn't that exciting? Ok, I'm sorry about the glitch. This is the real chapter. Its going to get juicier. From this point there will be a lot of twists and turns. I hope you enjoy it.


	13. Traseer

Traseer

Selena fell into her bed with a deep contented sigh. How had she ever doubted him? He was too good to be true. She didn't deserve him. But yet she was full of joy and what was this strange feeling? It seemed to be a living feeling. It was very confusing. Was this what love felt like? She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She was walking, someone stood by her side? A friend, hopefully. Then the vision blurred, and something whispered in the wind. It sounded like a warning. She ran, and fell into a ruins. The wind howled around her it was strong and mighty, it began to snow, to rain, to hail, then waves of water, lightning, an earthquake and she fell down.

Blackness came from many directions, moving practically swallowing up everything in sight. Screams, terror, and the wind began to whisper to her. Voices that she couldn't make out. Evil laughter, the day becoming dark. Then the fire, darts shooting towards her. Light, peeked through the darkness. Peculiar stones, the glow around them fading. Then a soft voice, a face in the sky,

"Child, its coming. The time for the Doni's awakening, has come." Selena shot up gasping for breath. She looked at the sweat that moistened her body. What did it all mean? Who were the Doni's? What would they do? Why did it all seem so terrible? Then slowly she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Weeks later…

"Ha, Lena! I won!" Lena stared in disbelieve at the counters. For once she had lost to the game Winning is Losing! She hadn't created good enough regulations. Her sister smiled triumphantly.

"Shall we play again?" Selena shook her distractedly,

"What's the use? So you can win again?" Ara smiled and started to put up the small objects. Suddenly the door burst open. A thin scrawny figure struggled out of the guards holds.

"Can't you see this is very important! I must tell Her Majesty." the guards let go of their hold on Traseer. The woman was young and she seemed very worried. The lights suddenly went out.

A shiver went up Selena's back. Traseer had brought a vision a prophesy. Traseer began to glow her eyes seemed unfocused. Her small voice echoed in the room.

"The child of the Doni's lives in our lands. The chosen one. They wish her to leave this place or bring a great evil on Jadoni. They put trust into the girls hands. She must leave Jadoni, find the element masters, the one with the white moon on her forehead. She must leave Jadoni. The Black Ones come to find her, to end her life. She must leave soon. A great evil comes." Traseer's light faded and light came back, Traseer stood there breathing hard, shoulders heaving. Silence and shock, at Traseers vision, and then the woman's figure collapsed. The room stirred and murmured in confusion, a figure ran up to her body.

"She's sick, she wasn't supposed to come here! Where did she find the strength to do it?" Selena was still in the vision. It was more real then before she could feel the wind and the water. It felt like nails driving into her skin. The pain she couldn't take it any longer. She collapsed.

Her eyes opened to a blurry world. People bending over her.

"She's awake! She's coming back to us!" A voice whispered excitedly. Selena sat up,

"How long have I been asleep?" a voice spoke close to her ear.

"You've been in bed 3 days." Selena got out of bed.

"Three days! Impossible!" One of the nurses looked unhappy about her getting out of bed so soon.

"You need to stay in bed, a little longer." Selena frowned,

"I've waited too long. I got to go… today." She walked out of the room despite the whines of the nurses. She walked to her bedroom. She grabbed her traveling equipment and stepped out of the room. She found Ara in the gardens. Selena walked up to her sister. Ara smiled at her,

"Glad to see your better. Paul has been killing me! He was worried about you Lena. Plus we have a meeting at this time." She grabbed Lena and they walked into the meeting room.

Selena tapped her nails. The meeting was long and very boring. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up, and walked out of the room.

"Unimportant meetings at such a time as this! I bet that's why you left." She looked over at Paul. He looked relieved. He walked up to her.

"Shouldn't you have stayed in bed longer?" He seemed ready to go somewhere. He had a pack filled with supplies. She shook her head.

"No, there's not enough time. I must leave… now. Say good bye to my siblings for me." She walked out to the courtyard. He stared after her puzzled. Then he ran out after her.

"Your leaving?!" She turned toward him.

"Yes, and I'm going alone." The two walked towards the stable. His hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned about to tell him to go.

"Where are you going?" She looked down at the floor,

"I don't know. I'm going by myself." She turned back to readying the horse for travel. He stepped in front of her.

"Let me go with you." He lifted her chin and was surprised to see tears. He wiped them away with the back of his hand. She looked up at him, sorrow in her eyes.

"Please.." she whispered, "don't do this to me… Please." She couldn't rip her gaze away from him. "You don't understand." The tears kept falling. He seemed determined,

"I'm coming with you." She looked up into his eyes,

"Why? How could you? You ruined my plans. I was going to walk away

quietly, leaving everyone to slowly forget me. I might never come back here.

But you had to be there by chance. Now I can't go, I can't leave, not ever!"


	14. The Glowing Moon

The Glowing Moon

Then she went down on her knee's and stared down at the floor. Paul stared down at her. She had never acted like this before. How could she say that he would forget her? Didn't she know that he loved her? The only way he would forget her is if someone cast a memory loss spell on him. What had put Selena in this mood? What could make her want to leave so soon? He just didn't understand her as much as he thought he did.

"Selena, whatever makes you want to leave?" She continued to stare down at the floor lost in thought. He leaned towards her a pleading look in his eyes,

"Please!" She looked over at a stall.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave!" He gave her a puzzled look. If only he would understand! Hadn't he heard the prophesy?

"Then why go?" He exclaimed. Why didn't he understand?

"Because, didn't you hear her, she said I was dangerous! I'm a threat to everyone in Jadoni!" Now he had no clue what she was talking about! Apparently no one had discussed Traseers vision. Only those that were in the room at the time knew. Everyone was going to think she was crazy. She got back on her feet. She turned away form him. She touched her forehead. The mark was still there. She sighed upset at her day.

Paul wrapped his arms around her shoulders. The tears trickled down her face. Didn't he understand? She was in too much stress, he was only adding to it. She escaped out of his grasp, gazing deep into his hazel eyes, trying to make him understand, without uttering a word.

He gazed back into her clear emotional eyes. He stepped back looking anywhere but at her eyes. He saw pain in her eyes! He didn't want to cause her any more pain. What had put that pain there? Where had all these emotions came from?!

She shivered, she had seen the hope and eagerness in his eyes fade. He had understood but yet nothing was alright. How could she do this. How could she be so mean? She stared down at the ground. Lost in thought yet again.

Paul's gentle hand touched, her chin lifting her head up. She stared into his eyes. She saw that look of pure love. She embraced him and they kissed. The kiss stirred up a world of emotions. She felt his fingers running through her hair. He released her and stared at her again. He touched her forehead, and drew back his hand in surprise. His hand tingled from the touch. He looked at her face again his eyes resting on her forehead. A crescent shaped mark gave off a silver light.

"Where did that mark come from?" She looked over at his surprised face.

"Its always been there." He blinked,

"I've never seen it before." She sighed,

"That's because it hasn't decided to show itself until now." He still stared blankly at it,

"This mark is the whole reason why I have to leave Jadoni! I'm the Doni's Child!" He looked startled,

"Now where have I heard that before?…" He scratched his head trying to concentrate, he looked up,

"Ah! Now I remember! Ara said something about a Doni Child while you were ill. What she was talking about I really don't remember. Something about a prophesy." So Ara had told him about the vision! He just hadn't been listening. He looked over at her again.

"Don't leave. Not now! Wait a little longer." She gazed at him, and looked down at the floor. He had won even before now. She had even said that she couldn't leave. She would have to wait for that sense of duty to come back to her. She looked up at him,

"Leave! With you around? How could I?!" Then Paul had her in his arms and they kissed. She stopped thinking about the future, and concentrated on the present, and took time to enjoy the moment. For it might be the last time.


	15. Risks and Restless

Risks and Restlessness

There was a knock at the door. Selena put down the book and hid it under her pillow.

"Enter please." The door opened and Ara timidly entered. She looked around at the chamber. Items were all over the place! The blankets of the bed were on the floor, shoes, and some books were sloppily stacked in a dark corner. Crumbled up papers scattered about the room. Selena got out of the bed and started to fill her arms with the items.

"I know what your probably thinking…" She bent to pick up the shoes. Ara cleared out one of the chairs and took a seat.

"Aren't the maids doing their job?" Selena nodded her head and glanced over at her sister.

"Yes, they have. Its just that I won't let them. They are awfully upset at me. So right now they only come in when I'm not around." Ara gave her a highly amused look. Selena filled her arms with the objects and dumped them into the closet. Forcing the door to close. She wiped her hands on a cloth and sat down on her bed staring around the room with a satisfied air.

"Now we can talk. So why'd you come?" She glanced curious at Ara. Ara leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Its about Matt…" Her voice was gruff. Selena sat up straighter,

"What about Matt?" Ara had never trusted her enough to come and talk to her about her problems. This was the first time.

"He's… leaving!" Then the stiffness melted and instead tears covered Ara's face. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Selena got up and stood by her sister, placing her hand on Ara's shoulder. Ara looked up through her tear stained eyes.

"How can you do it? Your so brave! I could never be like you Lena! How can you care more for me then for yourself?" Selena gave her sister a "If only you knew!" look. Ara gave her a sincere look,

"No, I really mean it! Others go before you." Selena sat down in the chair across from Ara. Ara studied her sister.

"Somethings been on your mind. You don't go to any of the meetings, you don't stay long at the dinner table. Your spending hours in this bedroom, when I know you would be out riding a horse! Somethings troubled you. I think I know what it is. But I could be wrong." Selena stared over at Ara.

What.. Makes you.. Think .. Such a thing!" She stuttered through the sentence a look of complete shock on her face. Ara smiled and leaned back in her chair a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh, I know a lot more then you think!" Then she gave that desperate sad look,

"He's been restless for a week. We hardly talk any more. I feel like he's avoiding me!" Selena gave her a knowing look.

"That's happened between Paul and I. Except I'm the restless one." She twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"Can't say I know what to do. Except let him leave. If he likes you enough he'll come back." Ara gave her that "your crazy!" look. Selena smiled and picked up the bed covers from the floor and started to make the bed. Ara looked at the clock and sighed,

"Thanks for the help, Lena." Selena smiled,

"Glad, to be of any help." And Ara walked out closing the door behind her. Selena waited a few minutes before pulling the book out from under her pillow. She opened it and began to scan the pages for a certain legend.

A few hours later she put the book up and gave a frustrated sigh. Nothing! All that time and nothing! She knew less about the Doni's then she had before she had started scouring the library for info on the Doni's.

It said they were mystic people that saved some forces of nature. People had not considered them important enough to write about them. The Doni's had been killed by something dark. To preserve themselves they had divided the tribes power into strange rocks. These rocks were protected by ancient ruins. But there was no information on how the Doni's lived. So why was it important to have to leave Jadoni because of it? Why did people want to kill the Doni's chosen one? She laid back in bed and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

She was walking someone by her side, she came across a ruins, and went into it alone, it was cold and steep and a wind tried to push her down the hill back to the start but she fought it and didn't give up.

She reached the top, and now instead the winds were circling around her. They had become warm but still strong. In the middle, floating in the air was a glowing white mineral, crescent shaped. She walked up to it and it vanished. Then the face appeared,

"They are here. Leave Jadoni!" Selena sat up, gasping for breath and shivering. She looked around at the dim lit room. It was dawn. A red light started to fill the room

"I must go. Everyone is in danger while I'm here!" She looked at the red tinted light that filled her room. She got out of bed but then thought better of it. She laid back on the bed and drifted to sleep. She heard a voice in her head,

"The wind is with you. Use it when needed." Selena woke up to hear the door being pounded.

"Sissy, it Samis! Pleeze let me in! It my birthday! We have a big fetival!" Selena slipped out of bed, and opened the door. Little Samis stepped in and looked up at Selena.

"It my birthday, I'm five today. Are you coming to my burday celebration?" Selena smiled at her little brother,

"I might…" Samis frowned,

"You better come, or I not celebrate my own birthday!" He exclaimed and stomped out of the room leaving the door open. Selena laughed and closed the door. She straightened the bed covers and put on a white blouse with a leather blue vest. She picked up her black boots and put them on. Then she proceeded to walk to the dining hall.

Later that evening…

The town was filled with lights and people. Music played and people laughed and giggled. Blankets were spread on the grass and food was served. Selena slipped her hand into Paul's and gazed out at the sea.

"Paul, when will you let me leave?" She whispered, Paul looked at her face,

"When you let me come." She gazed back at the sea. She sighed,

"I give up! Come with me, I can't stay here any longer!" He smiled and picked up a bag by his feet. She went back to the blanket and picked up a bag.

"Well, lets go!" And the two started to walk into the forest. Ara watched the two figures walk into the forest.

"Where ever your going, good luck." She whispered, Matt glanced at her,

"What did you say?" She didn't answer a horrified look came across her face. She heard voices in her head, screams, and saw black figures. Then she came back to the present shuddering.

The festival was almost over, Samis was sleeping in the Queens lap. It had quieted down and people started to leave. Suddenly all the lights went out. A moment of terror people gasping. A hand clapped over Ara's mouth, and grabbed her body roughly. She elbowed her captor in the rib. His grip loosened. She elbowed the rib again. Her captor dropped to the floor staring up at her in surprise,

"Why you little wench! Your going to regret that!" She ran in the direction of what she thought was the forest. She ran into the forest and turned. She found herself staring into sad gray eyes. The man grinned.

"Why don't you come join the dance?" In a flash he had lifted her over his shoulders and walked deeper into the forest. He muttered something and the lights came back on.

There was a low murmur and the Queen looked to were Ara had been. There was a note instead! The Queen turned pale. The note was passed to the Queen. She opened it and began to cry. The note said.

We have kidnapped the princess. Find the Doni's chosen one.

The Queen picked up Samis and hugged him to her. She kissed his forehead.

"Samis, you're the only one they haven't taken. Please don't leave me."

Jacob stared into the fire, thinking. He glanced over at the Princess. How could anyone be that pretty and still available? If he was right she was eighteen. At sixteen she should have been available for marriage. Was it because she was a princess? He turned away quickly and stared around at the others. The men were talking about the Doni's child again. The princess stirred,

"Why do you want to kill, the Doni's child?" Suddenly everyone's eyes were on the Princess. Jacob, got up and stared at the Princess.

"Princess, have you ever seen death? Have you ever seen everything you love destroyed? Yet you are the only one that survives! There's nothing but sorrow left at a place you called home! I wouldn't kill anyone innocent. But my enemies would. The chosen one is the only person they fear.

The magic of the Doni child is so advanced that the Twiyunardians would die. The heart of the child is so pure that the magic would destroy the evil magic of the Twiyunardians.

We came to help out Jadoni. The Twiyunardians were here. You had almost became their prisonor. Did you feel that blackness in them?" The words registered in her mind. She had been captured by the good guys. They had saved her life! But yet they had tied her up. So whose prisoner was she?

Jacob read the look on her face,

'Survivors, from the Twiyunardians attacks. We've lost everything we love. We don't want anyone else to go through what happened to us." He went behind her and cut the rope that binded her hands.

"Your free." Ara stared into the fire.

"My sister, shes the Doni child." They stared at her.

"Your sister?!" Ara smiled mischievously.

"Ah, few outsiders know about my sister. You see, everyone thought she was dead until about a month ago." Jacob studied the princess, she was smarter then he thought.

"Where is she now?" Ara paused,

"She left this evening. They went in the direction your going."

"They?" She gave that mysterios smile again.

"Paul." Jacob paused,

"Tell us the story." Ara gave him a curious look and began to tell the story. When the story had finished silence fell on the group. Jake looked down at the floor.

"Welbandan. It was our home, until the Twiyunardians came. We thought we were the only ones left. But there are others." One of the men stood up.

"Prince Jacob, what are we going to do now?" Jacob stared into the fire.

"We go find the other princess. She's probably headed for the earth ruins. Right now we rest. The other survivors can wait it will be safer for them." He picked up a bundle and straightened it out. He walked up to Ara,

"Is there anything that you wish to return to?" He whispered. She gazed at him thoughtfully,

"Only my family. A few other people that are my friends. But I want to go on a adventure. As you might have noticed, I didn't struggle very much." He gazed at her again, she was clever, she made him feel off balance.

"Its not going to be pleasant." She gave him an amused look,

"I know that, I'd be a fool to not know that." Then she gave him a curious look.

"Do you want me to leave?" He frowned, he didn't like to put others in danger that was all. He turned abruptly and slid into his travel bed. Some of the men put out the fire. Jake gazed over towards the princess and whispered very quietly,

"Good night, Princess." She responded,

"Good night, Prince." She felt her face blushing more then it had been when she had met Matt. Jake was different very different. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep.


	16. Cloud Bird

Cloud Bird

The light was bright, Ara stood in the center she looked over at Selena. She smiled,

"I've been waiting for you. Jadoni has been invaded. The invaders have went into the forest. But I think they are going to destroy our home. I know you have magic that would keep the invaders out of Jadoni. Put a shield around Jadoni, Lena. We all depend on you." Then her sister was gone.

Selena's eyes opened and she looked around. It was morning, she stood up and stretched. It was early morning. She smiled, and looked around at the forest. It was very green in this part of the forest. She walked over to where Paul was sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked troubled for a minute, he sat up scratching his head.

"Oh I foregot, we are on a journey." He groaned and pushed off the ground. He wrapped up his bed items and packed them into his bag. Selena started putting away her items, but pulled out a knapsack.

"I almost forgot, breakfast." She poured out the contents of the sack. Two pieces of bread, cheese, and two apples. She spread the rations in half and began to eat. Dusting off her lap she looked over at Paul.

"Paul did you know… I have magic." Paul gave her an amused look.

"Finally you tell me!" She gasped,

"You knew?!"

"For quite some time, actually."

"When did you find out?"

"The doni's are supposed to be powerful. So they would have magic. They would choose someone who knew magic and is tenacious…" He paused. "Which would be you." she smiled pleased.

"Your just saying that!" Paul gained a curious look.

"What type of magic do you know?"

"Right now, the basics. Growing things, moving things, shrinking things. Elementary magic. But I think have other magic, I just don't know how to use it." Paul got off of the ground and looked down at her.

"Well, the only way to learn, is to try. So try using those basics such as moving but moving something that isn't solid." She stood up looking around. Trying to feel the wind. There was only a tiny breeze. She reached for it and it tossled her hair. She called for it and it only laughed. Then she gave up. Paul looked over at her strangely.

"Well how did it go?" She frowned,

"Its teasing me! I have little control over it!" The two turned when they heard a movement. A little bird, appeared and hovered in front of their eyes. Its purple eyes stared back into Selenas green eyes.

"The doni's child. It is true you have survived! The Fearnariansians are going to fall at last!" Selena stared back at the bird. It was small and the wind followed it around.

"A pitiful attempt on your true powers. It's a shame you don't know how to use the wind. Its probably because there is no doni left to train you in your magic." Selena gave the bird a puzzled look.

"Are you saying I'm weak!" The bird laughed,

"Slightly, but that was a good first try. You don't know any of the hand motions, so you can't use your power. The doni's didn't chant their magic they directed it using their mind and their hands. I'll just give you some of the basics." The bird took on a human shape, with wispy white hair and purple eyes.

"Follow along, and learn. The first movement is called Burst. Your hands start at your sides. Your arms circle upward and cross then they go back to your side."

"But anyone could do that, and I don't see any sudden wind!" The woman chuckled,

"Yes, but they aren trying to catch the wind. The next basic move is a Untouchable, You turn around in a circle and one finger circles over your head like your stirring soup only with your finger. One other one you need to know is called Manuever. Your hands cross and you direct them down, up, to the side or in front of you. It is very useful when people are circling around you. Now let me see you do these three maneuvers."

Selena closed her eyes and concentrated on the wind. She did the hand motion for burst. As her hands came up she felt the wind gather around her and when she uncrossed her hands, the wind pushed away from her. She opened her eyes the woman had a look of surprise on her face.

"Not bad, I'm impressed. Any questions before I leave?" Selena went through the wind ruins in her mind. The stone had disappeared, where had it gone?

"When I went to the wind ruins, the stone on the hill,.. It disappeared,… where did it go?" The woman smiled,

"Its in you. The little bird figure on your hand, that's the wind power. By the time you will be able to face the Fearnariansians, at the minimum all your finger nails will have one symbol or another." Selena puzzled this through her mind.

"Aren't you a doni?" The woman sighed,

"Yes, but I can't save a world I don't live in. I'm only here to help you learn. All of the Power Leading Doni's wait for you, I am Cloud Bird. One day we might let you walk the path of dreams to our world. But now you must help your own world. Oh, you should try other types of hand motions, learn other moves. You still have a lot to learn." She looked up at the clouds.

"Well, I got to go, Rosely's probably waiting for you." She turned back into the bird and was gone. Selena stared down at her nails. There was a little bird shape on her right pinky finger. Who was this Rosely? Another doni, perhaps.


	17. Wind Bursts and Rosely

Wind bursts and Rosely

Ara, opened her eyes and sat up. Lena had learned some magic. Two big bursts would come by any minute. She stepped behind the tree and waited. A loud whistling, the wind collected the blankets. Most of the men woke up with a jolt. She smiled as she watched some of the men chase their blankets.

Jake opened his eyes, he looked over towards where the Princess had slept. She was gone! He sat up with a start. A large pack of wind hit the group collecting blankets and covers. The camp site came a live with noise. People running after the blankets that the wind had stole. He rubbed his hands together. It was cold very cold. Weather in this strange place was unpredictable. He had never felt this cold.

He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the want to sleep more. When he looked up he saw the Princess. She had an amused look on her face. He ached all over and he felt like he had not had enough sleep. But he was glad she hadn't left. He frowned,

"What do you want?!" He growled. She ignored the tone,

"Oh, nothing much." She decided not to tell him that there was a bigger wind burst coming in their direction. She hadn't done anything to deserve that angry tone. Wait! He probably would be more upset if another wind burst came through when he was unprepared!

"Only that you should find someplace wind safe. Another wind burst is coming." He gave her an doubtful look.

"Oh really, what will it do, blow the bags away!" He said in a sarcasm dripping tone. She gave him a bright smile,

"You never know, it just might!" He rolled his eyes as she walked over to a tree. What did she know about wind. Over land it is quite calm, over sea it is wild. He got up on his feet and looked around. She had disappeared again! How could anyone be that fast? Especially a princess!

Then he heard a rumbling. He looked up and the trees seemed to be alive! The others were throwing themselves against the ground lying flat on the ground. Some hid behind trees. He got down on the ground laying as flat as possible. He hoped no one had left their knifes out someone could get hurt, badly, especially if this wind was making the trees bend. Then the wind hit the camp site again.

His thoughts went back to what the princess had said about a minute ago. How did she know?! There was something very mysterious about the Princess. She seemed to know a lot of things. Who the Doni child was. When the wind would act up. She was annoying but she did help save them a lot of time. Plus she was pretty! She wasn't any ordinary princess! How much did she know? He looked up and there she was again. The wind had calmed down. Her eyes twinkled merrily. Then she burst out laughing. He got up she pointed at him.

"You should of seen yourself! That.. Was.. So.. Funny!" He looked up at her. His face curious,

"How did you know?" She turned away,

"Lets just say, its twin connections." She knew the truth but he didn't need to know that she was the famous sorceress Lilaember. That would just be too much attention! Which she noticed the Prince gave her a lot of.

She had keeped her name a secret from Matt, and now she was keeping her magic name quiet. She kept too many secrets! The conversation became awkward after that and so the two went on their own individual way.

Jake and the other men, started on the trail. Jake looked back… The Princess had disappeared again! She couldn't just keep disappearing and reappearing, it was a lot of stress on him! He turned back to watching the road.

Ara looked down at the ground, she had seen the strange fox, somehow she knew it was special. It had a snow white coat and the tips of its feet and tail were green! Then there it was,

"Hey Hon, will you please leave me alone! I'm preparing to test a very important visitor! I'd love to chat but I can't, there's just too much to do!" Ara smiled down at it.

"I suppose your waiting for my sister!" The gave her an annoyed look. Ara was surprised to see orange eyes.

"Why would I be waiting for your sister?" Ara shuffled her foot.

"Oh, no reason, I'm just a princess! So she is to!" The fox jumped up on her shoulder.

"I knew there was something special about you!" She stared into Ara's eyes. Swishing her tail back and forth,

"The present Lilaember, I presume?" Ara nodded, The fox held out her paw for her to shake,

"I'm Rosely Fox. I hope your sister doesn't take too long. The ruins is ready!" She motioned to the ground and green things appeared all over the ground, growing fast. The fox jumped off Ara's shoulder and trotted out of the garden. She turned back towards Ara.

"Honey I would, get out of here as soon as possible if I was you. The vines will attack you know!" One vine started to climb towards her, Ara rushed away. Joining Prince Jacobs group again. The prince looked back and gave her a patronizing face. She folded her hands giving him a daring look. He turned back to the road. Knowing he had lost the argument.

How did she do it? He'd never met a princess like her before. How could she be so- so rude! Yet when he was good at being rude he couldn't bring himself to be rude back. How did she do it?

(Want more? Continue reading.)

_She saw the green glow. The object rose in the air and flew at Selena, shattering the wind that protected her. The vines renewed their efforts, almost swallowing Selena up. The green light flew into Selena and the vines vanished. At that moment Selena fell to the ground, her surroundings falling into blackness._


	18. Vines of Disaster

Vines of Disaster

The sun gleamed over the two figures. Selena shaded her eyes and looked at the surroundings. Her heart beat wildly. She knew she was on the right track. Her dreams had shown her all of the ruins, if she could only see it. Then she could get on with her business. Why did she want to collect all those powers?

A complete stranger had told her to find all of the ruins. She had swallowed the story up! She was doing what the stranger had told her to do! What if the stranger was part of a scheme to kidnap her, and stop her from fulfilling her destiny! But the woman her magic had given her a good feeling. Her heart had told her to trust the stranger.

Her heart hadn't mentioned anything about doing what the Doni had said. It was her choice, this was the path that would change her whole life. Whatever happened to those childhood dreams? Did she really want to give up her previous life? It hit her with a pang, No! She wanted to have both! But that seemed impossible.

Paul observed Selena's behavior. She seemed undecided. Personally he trusted Cloud Bird. He did not know much about Doni's but didn't her techniques teach Selena more about her own magic? Or was she a double agent? Why was being around Selena so threatening?! She always got into adventures, and problems.

What scared him was the power that Selena had. He had never felt any wind gust like that before. The wind had almost blown him away! But what scared him was the change appearance that had happened to Selena. When she had cast the wind spell her hair had turned into a white blonde color. There was more to the transformation, but it made him shudder to think about it.

So here he was waiting for Selena to accept what had been handed to her.

"Paul.." She turned to him suddenly. She looked up into his unreadable eyes. Then she made her decision. She held his chin in her hand and gave him a little kiss. He returned the kiss and she ripped herself away from him. She ran down the hill.

"If I don't come back, there's been trouble." Then she disappeared. A quick moving dot in the distance.

At that moment, Ara blushed wildly. It seemed she had tuned into her sisters mind at the wrong time. So she had felt the kiss, and it made her heart beat fast. Her first kiss! She sneaked a peek at Prince Jacob. What would it feel like to be kissed by the Prince. She quickly looked back down at the road. Her face gaining heat, at the thought. She shook her head. Of all the minds she couldn't tune into, it was Jacobs, the one she wanted to hear the most!

Selena walked endlessy in. She heard movement. A snake maybe? She twirled around, nothing! A voice in her mind sang,

"Move quickly, or you might regret it!" Selena turned around, a thick vine was coming straight for her! Selena turned and began to run. More vines started appearing from the undergrowth. She raced on thinking quickly about what to do. A huge vine lay in her path. It flew straight around her body squeezing her.

Selena stopped struggling and concentrated. The wind was blowing in her ears, she remembered the bubble. If only she could get her arm out of the coils of the vine. She tried to pull her arm out of the grip. She lifted with all her might. Finally her arm was loose but it hurt.

She did the circular motion, the green vines seemed to be grinding! Little bits of green filled the air making it hard for Selena to see. Falling down to the ground she lifted off the ground biting back the scream of pain. Slowly she advanced towards the location of the source of the earths magic.

Vines still launched at her, but the bubble kept the vines off of Selena, grinding the vines that tried to enter the circle of wind. Selena moved slowly, dragging her exhausted self towards the goal. Her body started to drop towards the ground. This kind of magic was hard to keep going. Just when Selena thought she wasn't going to make it. She saw the green glow. The object rose in the air and flew at Selena, shattering the wind that protected her. The vines renewed their efforts, almost swallowing Selena up. The green light flew into Selena and the vines vanished. At that moment Selena fell to the ground, her surroundings falling into blackness.

A woman stepped out of the shadows, her face deep with concern. She bent over Selena, she bent down and touched the girl. A green glow surrounded Selena, enfolding her in its light.

(There's more! You don't have to wait too long. Its just a click away!)

_"Hurry, she needs help." Ara began to walk away from the group. She knew where she was going. She walked up the hill and into a glade. There lay the figure of a woman. Her hair was red and she lay sprawled against the ground._


	19. Destiny of Pain

Destiny of Pain

Ara concentrated on her sister. A thick vine wrapped around her body, the pain of ripping the arm out of the coil. Ara couldn't help it, she lost concentration, and screamed out loud. Falling but something saved her from hitting the ground.

Jacob turned around at the sound of the scream. He ran over to the Princesses side, catching her right before she hit the ground. He put her gently down on the ground, puzzled by what had happened. There had been no excitement at all today except for the wind burst and what had just happened. What could cause such pain? He got off his feet leaving her in the circle of men.

Ara's eyes opened, spotting the circle of friendly faces. One of the men helped her to stand. She heard what they were thinking. They wanted to know what had happened, but she knew she couldn't give that information away. Being able to experience adventure through her sister, what would they say to that type of magic? She looked around for Prince Jacob, she saw him sitting at the base of a tree. His face dark unpleased with events. She tried to listen to his mind, like last time nothing!

Her eyes gave the Prince a fleeting look. Their eyes met. She abruptly looked away. A voice spoke in her head,

"Hurry, she needs help." Ara began to walk away from the group. She knew where she was going. She walked up the hill and into a glade. There lay the figure of a woman. Her hair was red and she lay sprawled against the ground. Ara stood by the figure uncertain of what to do. Jacob and the others caught up. Jacob stared at the figure.

"Who is that?" Ara bent down by her sister, brushing the hair away from the face, revealing the moon on the forehead. She looked up at the Prince,

"Its my sister." Ara looked down at her sister, she was scared. They expected so much of Lena. Lena was basically sacrificing her life. Pain was her destiny.

Jacob looked over at the chosen one, truly it was magnificent what she was doing. But at this moment she looked weak and frail. So much depended on what she did. Could she really save so many, from disasters. Could she stop the enemy?

He looked over at the princess. What were these emotions that built up in him every time he was near her? It scared him, he didn't like them. Plus he barely knew her.

Selena eyes opened. She looked up into her sisters eyes. She tried to lift herself off the ground pain shot through her arm. Ara looked over at her sister, relief and worry etched on her face.

"You should go easier on yourself. You've broken your arm." Selena looked around wildly.

"Where's Paul?" She tried to get up on her feet. Gritting her teeth against the pain in her arms. Ara helped her walk.

"Lena, really you should take a rest. You'll only hurt yourself more!" Selena stopped tears on her face. She turned to look Ara in the face bravely.

"Don't try and stop me Ara. I'm doing what I'm supposed to do! But first I must find Paul." She trudged ahead. Ara stared at her sisters arm. She muttered something. A cast appeared on Lena's arm. Selena turned abruptly.

"Thanks for that sis. Until later." She trudged up the hill into the dark alone.

Paul turned at the sound of crunching leaves. He sighed in relief. She was back, now he could relax more. He wrapped her shivering body in his arms trying to give her warmth. She looked up at him grateful for the warmth. He gazed into her green eyes.

"I missed you." She smiled at him,

"I know." She whispered softly.

(Hey, do you want to know why Prince Jake is the way he is? Keep reading!)

_Even now he could hear Gwena's lovely laugh, see her golden wind- tossed locks of hair. He ripped his gaze away from her lovely face. Gwena had escaped loss and pain. She had lived a good life with no regrets. All of her days had been filled with laughter._


	20. Earth and Hurt

Earth and Hurt

Jacobs eyes opened to a dark world. It was dawn, a red light spread across the land. He looked at his surroundings. The Princesses sister was gone! He scrambled out of his bed.

She was in no condition to go out alone! She had been hurt. He had seen the broken arm. How could she protect herself? If she died there was no hope for anyone. Didn't she realize that?

He bent over the sleeping princess. She looked so peaceful. Blind to pain and hurt. His mind went back to that day. It had been dark. Screams, fire, blood, chains. The Fearnarians had enslaved his people. The women and children. Those that stood in their path where killed.

Arienna, his sister. So innocent and youthful, being ripped away from her family. His mother being carried off too. He had been afraid. Even too afraid to save Gwena. Her smile, her laugh, he knew he would never hear again. He had seen her mangled body in the wreckage.

She had sacrificed herself to save her father. The only family she knew. Gwena had been his world. They had been engaged. The marriage had been set for the day next. He had been happy. But that happiness had been ripped away.

He had heard Gwena's scream. He had watched Arienna reaching out for him. He had heard her plea for help.

He stared at the princess the light falling across her face. She was so much like Gwena. Even now he could hear Gwena's lovely laugh, see her golden wind- tossed locks of hair. He ripped his gaze away from her lovely face. Gwena had escaped loss and pain. She had lived a good life with no regrets. All of her days had been filled with laughter.

That's why no one could break the guard around his heart. He would let no one close enough to him, to hurt him deep like that again. He would never love again, he had told himself. But his heart wouldn't listen. It pounded even now.

He knew that he had fallen in love with this mysterious princess. He wasn't going to let her know. That would be giving yourself to the tigers. He sat at the base of a tree waiting for the days adventure to begin.

"Princess, wake up." Ara opened her eyes slightly. She stared into Jacobs face. His eyes unreadable, and his mind silent again. She groaned and turned the other way. Again he shook her.

"Princess, get up. You probably want to take a dip in the spring. Wash away the grime of travel." His tone was soft. She liked the sound of it. She lifted herself off the ground. He handed her a towel and she walked towards the close by spring.

As her feet touched the water she sprung to life. Had Prince Jacob actually been nice to her!? His tone was not curious, not mad but it had been soft.

She relaxed into the warm water. Sighing in delight. Her aching muscles relaxed and the water washed away all her worries. She sat in the water for a long time thinking about all the good things that had happened to her.

Her mind drifted back to home. Her mom! She's probably very worried. She let her mind tune into her moms mind. Putting the sure thought that both of them were safe. She tuned back into her own life.

Yesterday one of the men had thought about a girl named Gwena. The mind had compared Gwena and herself as very much alike. Who was this Gwena? What had made the Prince's feelings towards her change?

She stepped out of the water, awake and prepared for what the day would give.

(Wondering how Jake feels? Read, R&R!)

_She sat on a bed in a room. The prince sat in front of her. He looked up in her face and gave her a thoughtful gaze. He held both her hands in one of his hands. He pulled her body closer to his and whispered softly,_

"_Where married aren't we?" _


	21. Denial and Discoveries

Denials and Discoveries

He looked up at her appearance from the forest. His heart melted within him. It was like a light surrounded her, making her seem angelic. Another part wanted him to avoid her, and be mean towards her. The nicer part of him won out the other and his mental struggle ended.

He stared at her and felt embarrassed that he did not even know her name! He only knew she was a princess. She seemed cautious of him, both studying each other. She hovered in the shadows and came to sit by him. She looked out in a different direction. The two of them sat there awkwardly for a little time. She waited for him to say something but when he didn't speak she got up.

His hand grabbed her hand and a strange light came into the Princesses eyes. A few seconds later, the strange light faded, she looked back at him, a look of surprise on her face.

"Yes?" she said it slowly. He seemed at a loss of words.

"Princess, would it be rude to ask you by what name do you like to be called?" She stared into his intense eyes for a moment.

"Ara." She said it simply, and slipped her hand out of his hands. Walking in the direction of the shelter. Her golden hair swept across her face hiding the look on her face. She picked up a bag and started to walk in the direction of the forest.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back shortly." He gave her a confused look.

"Do you need anyone to come with you?" She turned on him, giving him a sharp look.

"No!" The response was immediate. She ran into the forest. Leaving him looking after her in confusion. He had blinked and she was gone. She was fast! He sat down again and put his head in his hand thinking.

She weaved her way through the forest. Her mind wasn't on where she was going it was on, other things. Didn't the Prince hate her? Why did her heart flutter around him. She couldn't carry a conversation around him. His eyes they seemed to be endlessly unreadable. She really did long to hear his thoughts.

She blushed wildly at the vision that had appeared when their hands touched. She sat on a bed in a room. The prince sat in front of her. He looked up in her face and gave her a thoughtful gaze. He held both her hands in one of his hands. He pulled her body closer to his and whispered softly,

"Where married aren't we?" His lips found hers and he kissed her sending a wave of energy through her body. Then she had returned back to present surprised. Was that the future. She blushed deeply at the thought that it could be. She stopped running drawing closer to the river. She found herself staring into silver eyes…

(Hang on, go to the next chapter!)

_She sat up staring at the tent around her. Something had made a sound. She opened the tent flap. _

_A creature, was prancing towards her. It was beautiful, its fur shimmered in the _

_light of the moon. It stopped before her, waiting. Suddenly she knew it wanted her to _

_get on its back. She went into the tent, pulling her boots on her cold feet. She _

_hesitated and climbed onto the unicorn_


	22. Unicorns and Magic

Unicorns and Magic

Ara backed up, startled. The creature watched her intently. It lowered its neck, as if to kneel. It was so clean and pure, she longed to touch it. But it would run away. The unicorn approached her. She couldn't resist the action her hands reached out to touch it. A soft whisper filled her mind. It was talking to her!

"Where is your sister?" Ara looked at the unicorn curious of why it wanted to see her sister. She didn't know, her but Ara knew Lena couldn't get too far with the condition was in.

"I'm tired of waiting, I'll go find her myself!" Then the creature was gone. Ara stared after it in surprise, would it find her sister?

Selena's eyes opened. It was dusk, almost dawn. She sat up staring at the tent around her. Something had made a sound. She opened the tent flap.

A creature, was prancing towards her. It was beautiful, its fur shimmered in the light of the moon. It stopped before her, waiting. Suddenly she knew it wanted her to get on its back. She went into the tent, pulling her boots on her cold feet. She hesitated and climbed onto the unicorn.

Her cast fell away from her arm leaving purple skin exposed to the air. She winced in pain, the unicorns belly shook, like a laugh. The voice was soft like a whisper but it was clear.

"That won't help it any, it damage was caused by magic. What you need is a good ride." Then the creature started to fly! No its feet was touching the ground but there was no sound. She held on to its mane tears streaming down her face from the pain.

The unicorn slowed down, Selena looked around, it was bright, so white. A wind dwelled here.

"Ahh, we are here. The Healing, land. Nothing will hurt you here. Even the wind will be nice to that crippled arm of yours." A wind wrapped itself around Selena, it surrounded her like a blanket and then unwrapped itself. Selena stared at her broken arm, in its place was a bruise. Selena laughed, tears of joy falling down her face.

"Yes, the wind is quite helpful. Quite nice. You can climb off my back now." Selena got off, the unicorns horn touched her arm.

"There, no bruise now." Selena looked down at her arm, it was true no sign of cuts or bruises on the arm now. The unicorns silver eyes watched her seriously. The white light that surrounded Selena faded away. Selena and the unicorn waited for something. Then suddenly a very bright creature approached them.

"Selena, I found you at last!" The unicorn disappeared, leaving the doe alone with Selena. The doe stood before Selena staring up at her. Selena reached out to pet it. So soft, and then the creature vanished leaving shimmering dust in the air. Selena looked around her she was back at the tent. Had it just been a dream?

(Ok, now you can stop reading. I got to work on the next chapter. And boy is it going to be a treat!)

_Ara stiffened at his touch. That name Gwena had been pestering her brain for the last few days. She knew that the Prince was the true one to ask. She relaxed a little, letting him kiss her neck. Did the Prince really love her? Oh why couldn't she stop thinking about this mystery girl. It echoed in her brain. She just had to know._

_"Who is Gwena?" The moment she said it... _


	23. Questions and Mistakes

Questions and Mistakes

Selena looked at the sky, it was morning. The sun had already risen. She looked back into the forest. Had the unicorn been real? She looked down at her arm, yes it had been real. The smooth skin on her arm proved that. She looked back into the forest. Filled with a desire to take a walk in it. She looked at the tent. Paul was a good sleeper he wouldn't wake up for a little longer. She turned on her heals and walked into the forest.

Surprisingly enough the tree's seemed to be cheerful instead of dark and foreboding. She sighed in delight. It was nice to have a moment alone. She let her mind wander let the sites she see help her to forget the fate that was to be hers. She stopped when out of the shadows approached a amber eyed woman with red hair. The woman stepped in Selena's path. The voice was like honey, soft but strong. The woman looked vaguely familiar to her. Selena stared into those calm eyes thinking.

"Selena, it has been a long time." So the woman knew her, from some place else. Selena kept thinking back to her childhood. Then it came back to her. It had been night, Selena walked in a field full of lovely flowers. There was one plant that had caught her eye. Its colors contrasted each other. The plum purple, with the yellow stripes. It had looked soft.

Selena's little hand reached out to touch the little flower. She had touched the petal and a sharp pain filled her body. She yelled for her mom, but Susan was nowhere near. Instead a this woman had appeared. That's all Selena saw before she her world fell into blackness.

Selena had woken up, the sharp pain was gone. She thought she had died. The woman gave her a worried look.

"Don't die, everything would be lost if you died. You can't die." The woman had vanished not even asking for gratitude. Selena had puzzled over what the woman had said for months. Understanding filled Selena's face. The woman reached for Selena's hand with the marks. She stared down at the markings.

"Yes, the little fox found you. That's good. But what is this I see…" Selena looked down in her hand in surprise. The deer. So it had been a power. Rosely was lost in her thoughts.

"It must be one of the lost tribes. Some of our tribes hidden so well, that no one had found them. I think that this power found you. I don't know what its power could be but the figure will appear at times, you will follow it and learn its magic." Rosely looked up at Selena's face.

"You have a question?" Selena shrugged,

"Not anymore." The woman turned,

"That's odd, we are called when there's a question to answer." Selena watched the woman leave. She gave out a sigh of relief. She turned back towards the direction of the tent.

Jacob looked around him it seemed as if, time had frozen. Nothing moved after she had left. The world stood still waiting for her appearance. He stared in the darkness his expression dazed.

He looked up, there she was. Her back was turned away from him. Her golden hair shimmering in the rising of the sun. Daggers! Aura was a perfect name for her! She seemed to glow in this light. It only added to the pounding.

His heart skipped a beat. No one else was around it was only her. Only the two of them in this world. No thought of Gwena plagued his mind. He had accepted her death. He had kept living and had met Ara. How would she react? How would she take his approach? He knew his control was slipping. He walked towards her turned away figure.

Ara stiffened at the touch. It had woken her up from her thoughts. That name, Gwena echoed in her thoughts. Jakes arms had went from her shoulders to her waist. His breath tickled the back of her neck. She shivered slightly. His voice came in a gentle breath.

"Ara…" sigh of content. Her heart seemed to melt. The voice was like velvet. She lay her head against his shoulder. His soft lips brushed the skin on her neck. His hands twirled her body around to face him. Her mind echoed even harder with the name, Gwena. She couldn't take it any longer. She just had to know! She looked into his eyes, they had changed into a misty greenish color.

"Who- who is Gwena?" Jake stumbled backwards confused. He felt like he had been plunged into ice. Gwena, the mention of her name brought back the memories. He became upset, the moment had been ruined.

His eyes became dark. He was upset. Mr. Nasty had come back! She backed away from him glaring at him. She was just as stubborn as he was.

"Who is Gwena?" He yelled, "She's a girl that I knew. It has no business to do with you!" She clenched her hands into a fist. Coming up with a way to make him upset.

"I think it does, it has a lot to do with me." She said it slyly. He glared at her. She was right it did have a lot to do with her.

"No it doesn't!" The fire in her eyes gleamed.

"Yes it does, you love this Gwena, you don't care for me, I'm only a way to make her jealous. You don't love me!" He bubbled up, not wanting to lose the argument again.

"How could I love, someone like you? Someone with the heart of a savage!" She stared needles at him.

"Oh yeah!…Well…fine!!" She stomped off into the forest. He yelled after her,

"Fine!!" The moment she had left all the anger vanished, instead he had this confused look on his face. People started to wake the camp started to stir. Jake sat down staring into the fire. He regretted everything he had said.

A evil voice in the back of his head sounded,

"She started it!" He pushed the thought back. How was she supposed to know the pain that the mention of that name held? It wasn't her fault, she was curious that's all. He hated himself for his temper.

(First real argument! Isn't this exciting? I am so jazzily inspired! Keep on reading.)

_Ara glared at the man her, her foot on his stomach and the branch in a ready-to-swing position._

_"What do you jerks want?" The man got mad..._


	24. Revenge of the Enemy

**A MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO CARES:**

**YOU ROCK! Especially arya-v.**

**YOU ROCK SOCKS! B/C socks are awesome!**

**I am open to suggestions: so send me a review and I'll see what I can do for you. My stories mostly fluff. OK? **

**Who thinks my story is jumpy? I do! Chapter One is ok, but it doesn't get juicy till the B-day Ball. So people if you get bored between the chapters Selena- The B-day Ball go ahead and skip to the last chapter. OK? Alright on with the story...**

* * *

**Revenge of the Enemy**

Jake looked up from the place he was staring at. One of the scouts, had approached him.

"Did you find her?" His voice was tense, worried. The scout shook his head.

"No sir, haven't even heard her." Jake sighed.

"Then she has left us, and she won't be coming back." The scout nodded,

"Dismissed." The scout exited the tent leaving Jake to his thoughts. What had he done?

She stopped, staring into the river hoping to see the unicorn. Suddenly it was there. It was hesitant this time. But it had shivered slightly at her touch. Her emotions at that moment were dark. It didn't stay long. She watched it leave. Maybe she should communicate with her sister. She whispered Selena's name. Immediately a connection formed between the two.

"Can you help me?" Selena's response was concerned,

"It depends." Ara sighed,

"Its about, a boy." She explained what had happened to her that morning. Selena seemed excited.

"Your mans got fire! So you left and now here you are speaking to me?!" Her sister yawned,

"Oh look how late it is, your first big fight. Don't worry Ara it will get better. Go back to him. Ara..Ara?" Ara stiffened, she heard the thoughts, and gulped she tried to connect to Jake.

Jake slept not knowing what was happening to Ara. He worried and his dream didn't help his emotions at all. The enemy was scouting the forest. Those scouts came across Ara. She lay on the ground, supposedly sleeping. One of the scouts bent down.

"What a looker! Innocent she may be but still unprotected." That scout stood up and turned away from Ara. Ara's eyes opened, and her foot wrapped around one of the mans legs tripping him onto the ground. The other looked around startled. Ara grabbed a thick stick and stood up hitting the other man on the leg making him fall to the ground. The first man that was tripped rolled over groaning. He looked up at Ara's flashing face. She put her foot on his stomach and held the branch in a ready to swing position.

"What do you jerks want?" Her eyes laughed at them. The man became mad. He reached for her leg. Shoved it off his stomach, Ara toppled over backwards. Her head hurt, the man got up off the ground. The other one groaned yanking the branch away. Ara knew she was doomed,

"No! Selena! Jake! Help me!" The scream was sincere. The two men lifted her off the ground. One taking an arm each. She dug her heals into the ground slowing down the trio's progress. She laughed at how frustrated she had made them. Then the dream had stopped.

Jake shot out of his bed. He heard the echo. So it hadn't been only a dream. The enemy had captured Ara.

(Short chapter. But aren't they all? So one question- Whats a good name for that guy that called Ara a wench? That is if you can remember him. What about the name Jack, Seth, Trent, or Luke. I'm favoring Luke... so hurry up send your suggestion I'm going to finish four chapters today!)

_He stared at the girl as if she was a prize. His followers or shall we say goons exchanged glances. They knew that look. It meant "Hands off, or die! She's mine!" _


	25. His Eyes

Last chance… I'm going to go with Luke or I might leave a blank in place of his name. My readers can use their own name but for my story its Luke. But don't hesitate to make up your own name.

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

(it's a very high compliment!)

* * *

The man sat there staring out over his followers. It was small but they were all strong. All capable of over exceeding the tasks that were given to them. He was bored, soo bored. His eyes kept flickering to the shy bronze haired girl. She was too young for him, he knew. But it would be amusing. He held back, he had some patience with boredom left. He would wait until his patience was gone. 

The door opened, his scouts were dragging something behind them. One of the scouts withdrew a hand.

"Why you little..." The other scout shouted.

"Shut up! Im tired of your complaining!"

"Well she just bit me! Look I think she left marks on my hand..."

"Stop fighting us wench!" The man lost interest in the scouts and peered interested at the girl they were trying to get into the room. Her long golden hair hid her face.

"Why would I do that?" the voice was clear, teasing. Mmm, a fighter. Perfect, if only he could see her face. The doors finally closed. The scouts started the process of taking her to the front. They pushed the girl onto the floor.

"Stay still, wench!" The girl shot off the ground, smirking evilly.

"No! You stupid lugs! You jerks can't tell me what to do! Jerks!" She folded her arms and turned around to face him. He saw her face, so it was that girl. The one that had gave him a bruise and got away. Yes a perfect challenge. He thought evilly to himself.

Ara looked up at Luke- whos it. Surprisingly he was handsome. His skin was bronze and the muscles stood out on his arms, his hair was light and his eyes a brilliant blue. His face was clean shaven. He seemed boyish.

"Explain yourselfs." Ara remembered the voice. It had belonged to the man that had called her a wench. The scouts exchanged a look.

"We came across this one, in the forest alone. Beginning to wish we had left her alone. Vicious this one is." the other one winced agreeing. She snorted,

"You deserved it!" The scouts glared at her, Luke stared down at her.

"I for one am glad." It wasn't that his voice was cold, it was actually quite pleasant. It was that she had just remembered that she would regret it. She was scared of what his plans would be. She shuddered hearing all the minds in the room, such bad men. She glared at him and in response he smirked back at her. He snapped his fingers, and two men ceased her from behind.

"Hey! Let me go! Stupid lugs!" His smirk widened,

"Take her to the serving quarters." The two men started dragging her backwards. She glared at Luke. The men dragged her down the hall, she didn't fight. She may have insulted the men that dragged her to her doom but she didn't fight. She was too upset. A door opened and she was pushed in. She looked around at her surroundings.

Not too bad. These people wanted their servers comfortable. Probably because they wouldn't cooperate if they were treated badly. Suddenly she felt tired so tired. She pulled her boots off. She climbed onto the bed. Her clothes felt terribly uncomfortable. She looked around and spotted a wardrobe. She smiled and opened the wardrobe. She smiled at the satin and silk gowns. She hadn't worn anything so nice for a while. Well at least it felt like it.

His followers looked up at their leader. Luke had watched the girl leave. The look in his eyes they knew what it meant "Hands off, or die! She's mine!" He sat around for a little bit, he picked up the day is over bell and rung it. The servers left immediately.

Ara looked up when the door opened. The bronze haired girl looked up in surprise.

"So they got you too?" Ara looked down,

"Yeah, but I made those two regret it." The girl smiled,

"I'm Enna."(I know, I'm using a name from Enna Burning, but Enna is short for Arienna) Ara looked up at the girls face. Those eyes, they were his eyes. They were Jakes eyes. She lay back on the bed. Sighing. She whispered to the air.

"Oh how I wish you were here...Jake." Enna turned hearing her brothers name.

"Did you know Jake?" Ara rolled over staring at Enna.

"Your eyes, their just like his." Enna sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think we have a lot to talk about."...

* * *

How jazzy is that? Hey I was looking at stats. Very few people are reading the good chapters. Stop reading the introduction chapters and read the chapters at the end! So what do you think? I'm still open for suggestions. Would anyone be upset if I brought back Gwena? I'm seriously considering it. 

_Luke. He made her so mad! He leaned in the door way. She glared at him as she passed. He stuck out his leg. She fell breaking the glass. She growled. Starting to pick up the pieces of glass._

_"Never mind that." His tone was soft. Luring patient. It confused her. He helped her to stand. Her expression was dazed. She didn't understand. It wasn't until somehow he trapped her against the wall, that she understood. She looked at him thoughtfully._

_"So thats your game." She ducked and escaped him._


	26. Suicides of the Eve

Alright I have decided: Gwena's coming back! Don't hate me for it. I have a different plan for Ara. She still gets a man. I just realized a glitch in my story got to go change it. I'm open for suggestions. But I'm sorry I'm moving fast. Arya-v you have inspired me.

Just in case:

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

* * *

Suicides of the Eve

Selena looked around. Was that weeping she had heard? She followed the sound to its source. A blond haired girl kneeled by the water. She did not seem to notice Selena.

"Ara, is that you?" The girl turned around, a look of fear on her face. Selena looked at the girls eyes, they were sapphire, not green. The girl suddenly got up. She looked down into the water. She gave Selena one sad look and then jumped. It hit Selena with a force, the girl was committing suicide! Without a thought of herself, Selena jumped into the water after the girl.

She looked on the surface, the girl was no where in sight. She dove and searched. She saw the girl going further into the depths. Selena surfaced for more air and dove again. Her hand touched the girls. Selena wrapped her arms around the girls body and swam up. She was so exhausted. Hauling the two of them onto land. Selena looked at the girl, her skin was blue, the girl had drowned herself.

Selena lay down. Staring into the sky. She blinked and that bright light surrounded the two. The doe layed beside the girl. Selena sat up and looked at the girl. Her face was not blue anymore! She could hear the girl breathing. The deer got up,

"Follow me." Selena got up and watched the deer, the deer went to the side and suddenly Selena found herself on a high cliff. The deer walked over to a ray of light from the moon. A rainbow appeared it stretched far. The deer began to walk on the rainbow. Selena hesitated it was a far way down,

"Cross it with no doubt about if it will hold." Selena shrugged her shoulders and followed the deer across. They walked for a while, Selena kept praying that she would not slip. At one point she made a awkward step and tripped, towards the water below. Selena waited for the ground or water to come, when it didn't come, she looked up. She was on the rainbow! The rainbow had expanded to save her! The deer laughed,

"You believed in the rainbow, it did not fail you." Selena got up and started to walk the rainbow again. They finally reached a type of land. The doe walked to a box with a lid with a bunch of symbols.

"Use your own magic to open this. Teach yourself new hand motions for different results. I would recommend using earth though." Then the doe disappeared. Selena concentrated on vines. Maybe she could get the vines to squeeze the the box. She pointed to the box, made a little spider figure and then she balled up her fist. To her amazement, it worked the vines squashed the box and backed off.

Selena looked down into the boxes wreckage. It was a parchment. Selena picked the parchment up and crossed the rainbow back to the cliff. The rainbow disappeared, and Selena found herself at the river banks again.

The girls eyes opened, and she sat up. A wild look crossed her face.

"Where am I?" Her eyes were wide with panic. Selena smiled down at the girl, trying to comfort her.

"At the river side where I found you." The girl looked up into Selena's eyes. Something about Selena's eyes calmed her. She moaned,

"I'm soo hungry. Do you have anything you can spare?" Selena shook her head,

"But there is food close by. I'll take you to my camp." The girl gave her a grateful look. She tried to get up.

"I'm too weak. How I have survived I have no idea." Selena helped her up and let the girl lean on her for support. The two moved towards the camp. Paul was awake. The girls blue eyes brightened slightly.

"Paul?" She said. Paul recognized the voice,

"Lady Gwena." Gwena's eyes brightened even more...

* * *

(Ha! Fooled you! So heres what happened on the day of Susan Barroles death. Paul and Gwena Version.)

She slipped into the shop quietly. Paul was working in the back. She wanted to surprise him. She looked at the beautiful boat that he had made. It had been moved! She walked quietly out onto the dock. She stood there watching him. He turned around and almost jumped. She smiled pleased.

"Gwena!" He didn't look too pleased to see her. She pranced up to him.

"So who got the Lisle?" He was reluctant to answer. The look in his eyes told her.

"It was that other girl. The one that is a tomboy. Is it because she is so different or is it because I'm wealthy?" Paul looked away. She became panicked.

"You convinced yourself that you love her! What about me Paul? What will happen to me?" She gave him a sad look.

"You'll regret leaving me, Paul. You can't tell the difference between love and fancy!" She turned and looked back at him. She blew him a kiss.

"Good bye, Paul." Then Gwena had disappeared.

Paul glanced from Gwena to Selena. Now he would have to choose. But which one. Both seemed to be equal. Equally as pretty, equally as spirited. Both as determined. The only difference. Gwena was right he didn't know what feeling was love. He went over memories in his head.

His relationship with Gwena had been a twisted one. His relationship with Selena had been uncertain. He never knew what Selena thought of him. Both were too good for him, he thought. What relationship had contained love? He was uncertain now. Gwena had changed alot. He was not sure.

Gwena watched Paul, he had changed. She watched as he glanced from her to the girl. So this was the girl that Paul had fancied. She studied the other. Maybe she would learn some tips from how this girl acted. She accepted the food gratefully. The other girl retired to the tent and slept. Paul stayed up a little later. Gwena walked over to him and sat beside him. He looked over at her.

"Gwena, what brings you here? I know you wouldn't leave Welbandon without a good reason." Gwena's face became unreadable.

"You escaped it. You skipped out on the disaster. Paul.." Her voice became gruff and choked,

"Everyones dead. They destroyed everything!" Her head dropped and the tears fell. Pauls hand reached out to wipe away her tears.

"I buried all the dead! With my own hands!" She sobbed into his soldiers. (To be continued...)

"So Jake survived. What about Gwena?" Ara narrowed her eyes. Now she would learn who Gwena is.

"Gwena?" Enna's eyes widened,

"She was engaged to Jake.." She paused, "You look alot like her. Except that her hair was more wavy and her eyes blue." Ara shook her head,

"Don't know her, sorry." Enna murmured,

"Thats odd. Are you going to ask me anything about my story?" Ara lay back on the bed,

"Maybe later." She leaned over and blew the lantern out and climbed under the covers. Her dream was strange. (Curious? You find out later!)

A ray of light filled the room then a loud bell sounded. Enna shot out of bed. The day had begun. Ara woke up with a start. She groaned.

"What does the bell mean?" Enna walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a lilac gown made of satin. She started to change into the gown.

"It means the start of a new day. You better get dressed. The masters are not patient." The girl stepped infront of the mirror. She fastened the dress, and her hair became a braid. She looked down at the gown,

"Not like yesterdays." She muttered. Ara got up and walked to the wardrobe. A periwinkle gown was the only one in the closet. She slipped the dress on and fastened it. Her gold hair piled on top of her head. She looked in the mirror and laughed.

"They expect me to wear this! I'll just alter it a little." Enna gave her a sad look.

"They don't give us anymore material. Sorry." Ara gave her a mischievous look.

"I'll manage." Her finger started to glow a lilac color. She touched the dress and the dress began to change." Enna watched as the dress became longer and the bodice climbed a little higher. Ara smiled pleased with the appearance at last. She turned to Enna,

"Do you want me to change that?" Enna nodded eagerly. And the dress appearance changed. Enna looked at herself in the mirror.

"I feel like I have a suit of armor on. Its been such a long time." The bell, rang and Enna and Ara rushed out of the room. Ara followed Enna through the hallways and into a room. Enna walked up to the counter. Two men held a piece of paper. They looked down at Enna and Ara.

"Enna your assigned with Luke." He looked up at Ara and smiled,

"I presume your the new girl. Your assigned with Luke. We need your name." Ara hesitated, names are important things. There was no way she was giving them her name.

"Sarah." The mans look was amused.

"Lots of Sarah's. Well Enna will get you through the day." Enna rolled her eyes, and left the room. Ara followed. How did she know where to go? Enna stopped at a door and knocked,

"Come in." Ara shivered. They walked into the dark room. Lukes back was to them. He turned around with a thoughtful look.

Sarah, I wouldn't expect you be a Sarah. Sarah doesnt make me think of a survivor." His smile was thin.

"Princess Sarah.. It doesn't fit." Enna turned to Ara.

"Your a Princess!?" She hissed. Ara nodded and glared at Luke. He chuckled quietly.

"Yes, Enna she is a Princess. Just like you." Enna glared at him.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." His eyes watching Ara's.

"Really, I think Bella, or Eve works for you. Eve.. I like it." Ara glared at him. Luke was hesitant.

"Well heres the list for today." He handed it to Enna. Enna rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Ara followed Enna. Enna walked a little bit and stopped,

"He would be a lot better if he wasn't so different. He keeps you on your toes. He's too boyish. I can stand the big and broad men, but he..." Her voice became quieter.

"He's charming, and thoughtful." Ara turned to her with a look of doubt.

"Not really." Enna rolled her eyes,

"Thats because you get under his skin." Ara smiled.

"Good!" They began to do the tasks on the list. Ara and Enna walked into the kitchen. The master cook looked up. He pointed to Ara.

"You there, carry the dishes into the dining hall." Ara picked up the dishes and walked out the door. She looked up from the tray, when she heard a familiar chuckle. Luke leaned against the wall nearest to the door she was headed.

She hated him. He made her so mad! She glared at him as she passed by. Luke stuck his leg out. Ara tripped and fell breaking some glass. She growled and started to pick of the broken pieces of glass.

"Never mind that." His tone was soft. Patient, luring. He helped her to stand. Ara looked into his unreadable eyes. His behavior confused her. She was dazed. She didn't understand him. It wasn't until he had somehow gotten her against the wall that she understood. Ara gave him a small smile.

"So," she said it thoughtfully. "Thats your game." She ducked and escaped. Hurrying away muttering.

"OK, he _can _be charming. That much I'll admit." She hurried away. She muttered under her breath,

"But he's still a jerk!"

(ta duh! Gosh this chapter took all day. Its a good thing its Sunday. I hope you enjoyed this. And, oh yeah, arya-v thanks. I think I'll probably use some of your suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed making it! I'm still open to suggestions.

Luke walked down the hall. Almost getting knocked down by someone who was rushing down the hall. Luke walked into the room. Only Enna was in the room. Half of the room looked done. Enna's side was almost done.

"Wheres Eve?" Enna didn't look up from her work.

"Shes finished her part of the room. She rushed out of here." Luke sighed,

"This rooms supposed to take half an hour. Yet she finishes it in 10 minutes!" Enna laughed,

"Probably the fact that whenever footsteps sounded down the hall, she really gets working. She finished dusting in a minute and a half. You scared her." He rolled his eyes. She looked thoughtful for a minute.


	27. Tricks don't Work

I want my readers to know..

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

Thank you for taking the time to read my long story!

* * *

Tricks don't Work

As Gwena cried into his soldiers Pauls thoughts drifted.

"Gwena?" Gwena's crying stopped and she looked up, confused. Paul looked around for the speaker. The speaker emerged out of the shadows of the forest. Gwena's eyes widened,

"Jake!" He blinked, dazed for a moment. The memory of that awful day ran through his mind. He had been sure she had been killed. But yet here she was, alive! He was speechless for a moment. He wanted to say so many things but, no sound came out of his mouth. Her eyes seemed to brighten more.

"You survived! Did anyone else survive?" Her question was urgent, as if the only reason she was not dead, depended on his answer. He opened his mouth to speak. His eyes shifted from Paul to Gwena. Gwena slid farther away from Paul. She watched his face carefully. She didn't detect any negativeness. His eyes were unreadable. Something about Jake had changed.

"Few survived. But if you survived, maybe others have survived." His tone was thoughtful and low. Gwena still didn't understand.

"What about father, or Enna?" Her tone was quiet. She really cared for Enna and her father. Enna had been like a little sister. Her father had been an inspiration to her life. His voice was uncertain,

"I-I don't know. I hope they have survived." The only reason why she was alive, was to see if somehow they had survived. She glanced at Paul. In finding Paul she had found another reason to keep going. She had found a reason to live.

Ara sighed heavily, she sat down on the bed. She was glad for the break. The door opened, Ara's heart pounded. Please don't let it be him! She pleaded. She sighed relieved when it was only Enna. So many close calls. Why did he scare her so much? Enna was gazing thoughtfully out the window. When she turned to Ara there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"What a day! I haven't had so much excitement for such a long time!"

"Tell me about it!" Enna looked over at her,

"Todays not a good day for you is it?" Ara rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Enna laughed. She hadn't laughed in such a long time. It felt good. Ara reminded her so much of Gwena. Memories of days spent in imaginary adventures. Gwena's laugh. She missed so many things. Ara seemed to bring back those good times. She was glad Ara was here. She watched Ara closely. Something was on Ara's mind.

"What makes it such a bad day?" Ara sighed,

"Take a guess." Enna knew the answer already.

'Luke." Ara laid back on the bed

"You guessed it."

"Why? He's the best one in this place." Ara stared up at the ceiling.

"He's different, he's so unpredictable." Enna shook her head slowly, saying something under her breath. She sighed,

"The best way to describe Luke is... he still is like a boy. He's eager to please, he still has that goodness about him. He still has so much to learn. He's thoughtful of others. If it were not for him, life would be dreadful. We wouldn't have breaks, or rooms. Besides he's not forceful. Give him a chance." Ara looked away, it wasn't like that at all. It was a totally different fear she had. She didn't loathe him, she had been faking how she felt all along. She was putting up the tough girl image. But she wasn't going to tell that to Enna. No, that wouldn't help her stay away.

Enna noticed how Ara behaved the rest of the day. Whenever she heard footsteps, her working pace would become quick. You couldn't watch her when she was moving so fast. Why did Ara not like Luke. Ara didn't seem like her to be someone that could hate someone so bad. Was Ara acting or was that truly how she felt.

Luke walked down the hall. Almost getting knocked down by someone rushing down the hallway. He opened the door. Enna worked alone.

"Where is Eve?" Enna didn't look up from her work,

"She finished her part and rushed out of here." He groaned,

"This rooms supposed to take half an hour to finish. But yet she finishes in ten minutes." Enna laughed,

"Probably the fact that whenever footsteps sounded down the hall, she really gets working. She finished dusting in a minute and a half. You scared her." He rolled his eyes. She looked thoughtful for a minute.

"You must really like her." He glared at her. Then he sighed,

"Enna you know me too well." Enna rolled her eyes,

"I've been around you long enough haven't I?" He smiled thinly,

"Yes, you have. You know too much about me. I have to keep you from telling others something weak about me." Enna rolled her eyes.

"You should try and talk to Ar.. Eve." She covered her mouth. His grin widened.

"So you even know her real name. I think I'll take your advise. But I know she loathes me!" He bowed elegantly and exited the room. As the door closed, Enna rolled her eyes,

"Thats what you think.."

* * *

The morning light was dim fogged. A thick blanket of fog had covered the camp. Selena stirred, and suddenly woke up. The others slept. Somehow she had a feeling that the fog was there for her own benefit. She pulled out the parchment that she had crossed a rainbow for. It was a map- she would later find out what some of the strange symbols meant. The unicorn suddenly came to her. It lowered its horn as if bowing. 

"That parchment is a map of the locations of the types of powers that would most benefit you. Especially getting the ever tricky power of light." Selena looked down at the map when she heard her sisters voice.

"Selena..Selena I'm scared.." The unicorn chuckled lightly.

"He scares me so.. I think.. I don't know what I think.." Then her sisters voice was gone. Selena worried for her sister. The unicorn gave her an impatient look.

"Are you going to get on or not?" Selena looked up, taken away from her own thoughts.

"What? Oh, of course." She climbed onto the unicorns back.

"Oh, I'm Silver by the way. What place do you want to go to first?" Selena studied the landmarks carefully.

"What about the one by the sea?" The unicorn seemed amused by this.

"Yes.." Silver mused, "I think your ready for that one. Hold on tight!" Selena experienced that thrill of gliding again. Suddenly the unicorn stopped.

"Maybe I should slow down, but, you are so weak right now. If the Fearnarians appeared, you couldn't defend yourself well. Farewell find out this place on your own." Selena got off of its back and the unicorn was gone. Selena looked around herself. The moon shone across the water reflecting something that looked like a bridge.

Maybe it was a rainbow bridge like before. She walked over to it. Yes it was a rainbow bridge. She took a deep breath and started to walk the bridge. About half way in to the bridge. She heard a creaking sound. The rainbow bridge shattered. Selena was falling. She hit the ice water with a splash and floated dazed for a little while.

When she recovered she started to swim in the direction of the nearest land. To her surprise the land got farther away. Something pulled at Selena's legs, yanking her under the water. She found herself staring into the eyes of a little boy. Who's hair was jet black, and his eyes as blue as the sea. The boy bubbled something to her, and somehow she understood.

"Its in here, at all costs don't get distracted. Get out of the water as quick as you can once you have found it." Then the boy was gone. Selena tried to surface the water, but she couldn't. Like glass kept her under. She began to adapt to the darkness of the water. Only one light seemed to show through the sea.

Selena began to understand that she must search in the water for the power. She had a feeling to follow the light of the moon. The minute she got into the light of the moon many things happened. High pierced shrieks filled the water, hurting her ears, she saw the dark dangerous creatures of fantasy. Mermaids.

* * *

Cliffhangers, are addicting. So how do you like this one? Let me know, for I am happy to always include my readers. So one question do you prefer mystery or dreams? I prefer the latter one personally. I hope this keeps you on your toes. Being in the advanced program keeps me so busy. I don't know how I even get to the computer to finish this story. So thanks for your time. 

_Ara turned, a man walked behind her. She didn't like the emotions his body seemed to produce. She knew what he wanted but, it was only one she could handle that. _

_"Whats a girl like you, doing? Walking all alone!" It wasn't the man that had been following her, there was more. They all wanted the same thing. She got ready to protect herself. Wishing that there was only one, and that she would have time to run._

_"Time to use what I've learned for years." The men started closing in on her._


	28. Head Aches

So, I think I'm having a touch of writers block. So I'm sorry that it took so long to put this update up. This chapter might seem a little awkward, so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Oh.. Better keep up my new tradition.

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

Head Aches

The piercing screams, why wouldn't they stop? The screams stopped, as the owners of the voice had reached her. Selena uncovered her ears, she stared into the purple eyes. Wait what had the boy said? Don't get distracted. Selena started going further down the light, the mermaids followed, the most ugliest voices she had ever heard. She understood what they were saying.

"Look at this halfling! I never seen the like of it!" The others laughed, their laughter was ugly. What was that supposed to mean? Selena mused in her mind. The other four mermaids, started circling her, she heard a few phrases. But the purple eyed mermaid was the worst. She was the most pretty, with raven black hair, violet eyes, and ivory toned skin. She stepped in front of Selena.

"You like someone halfling! You don't know that his emotions towards you is changing." Selena lost her concentration for a whole moment. Her throat choked and she couldn't breathe! She must not get distracted, she told herself.

She began moving and tuned out the mermaids phrases. The mermaids conversation became a piercing shriek, demanding Selena's attention.. she wouldn't give it to them. She had gained a headache. The journey seemed endless. Nothing the mermaids did distracted her. That was until Violet- Eyes passed the path dragging a boy into the depths of the water. She froze.. What was she to do?

Something in her mind told her it was just a dream. A illusion that it wasn't real. They didn't have a boy. They couldn't. Then there was more people being dragged into the depths of the water. She heart practically stopped. Until she saw a new mermaid.

This mermaid was the most plain of the lot. But yet there was something about the mermaid that soothed Selena. This new mermaid, grabbed the other mermaids. And talked to them in a pleasant voice. It was like a whisper, but it was beautiful compared to all of the other mermaids.

"Leave the girl alone! Can't you see she's on a mission?" Violet-Eyes gave Grey- Eyes a look.

"It's our job. We must distract her!"

"You don't have to start dragging mortals into the water. That's cheating!" Selena lost interest in the conversation and continued down the moon ray. Then she saw the light. It was blue, and it danced like a mermaid. Selena reached for it and Violet-Eyes trapped the light. The eyes glared darkly at her. She slipped the light into a jar.

"You can't have it.. I won't let you! I was enjoying being beautiful!" Selena watched the light. The light was throwing itself at the walls of the jar. It was creating a hole in it. The light broke free and flew into Selena. Violet-Eyes screamed,

"NO!" For a few minutes Selena couldn't see. The light cleared, and Selena found herself staring at the ugliest mermaid. Its ivory skin sagged. The mermaid threw itself at Selena,

"Give it back! I need it! Now Ethera is the most beautiful of us all. It just isn't fair! The charm belonged to us." Her bony fingers wrapped around Selena's neck. The grip was strong, but not strong enough for the other hands that pried the hands off Selena's neck.

"Yin, do not harm the girl! She's just doing her job." The whispered voice, filled the water. The helpful mermaid was very beautiful. Selena ran away, "Let the mermaids fight it out alone." She rose to the surface grateful to feel fresh breath. She breathed in deeply and swam towards the beach. Which was drawing closer to her. She dropped on the land, and slept. A whispering voice woke her up.

"Just want to say thank you. Mermaids are considered worthless if they are ugly. That stone inversed the creatures within the water. The ugly became beautiful, while the beautiful become ugly. You know you look just like Crucio. Maybe you should use the moon on your head to change you back to your original looks. Thanks again." Then the voice was gone. Selena touched the glowing moon on her forehead and looked down at her nail.

"How ironic, the figure is a mermaid."…

Ara ran down the endless halls. She admitted she was lost. Where was this room? Gosh, now she wished she had stayed with Enna. But she would have had to face,.. him. She couldn't take that. She turned a corner and began to slow down.

"Where's a map when you need it?" She muttered to herself. A door opened, and someone staggered out of one of the doors. She gave him a vague look, his eyes caught her face, and an evil grin appeared on the strangers pace. She didn't like the look on his face. She knew he was following her.

She quickened her pace, knowing what the man wanted. She came a across a dead end, and the man had closed in. And suddenly more appeared and they all wanted the same thing.

"Whats a girl like you doing? Walking all alone." The group of men became more boisterous. They were all drunk. She prepared herself to protect herself. She knew how to fight. She could hit hard. But she wished there was only one.

"Go away you Jerks!"

"A little feisty this one."

One of the men grabbed her hand. She glared at all of them. The man started to drag her towards him. She waited until she was close enough to take action. She kneed the man right in the gut. The man fell onto the floor and she started to elbow ribs and guts.

One had pulled back from the action. He was staring steadily at her, muttering something. Then suddenly she felt physically exhausted. Magic, he was using magic against her! She started to use her own magic, attacking them in the brains, making their conscience delay them. But she knew she couldn't keep that up forever. And the man that was doing the magic had his mind guarded. He stared at the others and hissed,

"What are you doing? Get her!" Ara growled,

"Even when I'm tired I can defend myself!" The men started to surround her. Backing her into a corner and she was falling…

"Go away you Jerks!" The words echoed in the hallways. Suddenly Luke was worried, and he ran down the halls. Hadn't he got rid of those men? His heart pounded fast. He turned the corner and watched the scene that displayed before him. He clenched his fist and started to use some magic to attack some.

Eve had started slowing down, someone was weakening her with magic. The cheaters. He watched as she was cornered on the wall. He couldn't take it any longer. She was on the floor and the men were giggling like little boys that had gotten a delicious treat. He walked out of the shadows and protected her with some of his magic.

"Lyle, Trigo, Pax, and Nox. What a surprise." His voice was icy and sharp. The four men turned to Luke. Nox glared at Luke.

"Luke, we didn't see you." Luke pointed at them.

"Leave her alone. Leave my sight! If you know whats best for you, leave this place!" He glanced at them, they all had fear and hate in their eyes. Was he really that intimidating? The men slowly left. As their voices faded away. All the stiffness melted. He sighed in relief. They had left without a fight. He stared at Eve. He bent down to pick her up. Her eyes fluttered open.

"That voice was yours!.." A grateful look in her eyes. "Thank you, for helping me." Her eyes gained a mysterious light. Then the light was gone.

"Your so much better than the others." Her eyes closed. He lifted her up into his arms. Her eyes flickered open,

"Your warm." Suddenly her hand touched his chin. He gazed into her eyes, her face was so close. Her hand felt strange on his chin. Suddenly her lips brushed his and something inside him responded. The kiss deepened. The fire had been lit.

(Do you like it? O-kay so the first part is weird, but Selena's adventures are weird. Its all due to my lack of imagination, which is due to writers block. This is my first case ever for this story. I had to sit at the computer for a long time, and not move before something hit my mind. So my story might get a little jumpy. Sorry! So should I switch the two pairs or should I bring in a man for Enna?

_"Maybe you didn't understand me. Who- are- you?" He couldn't speak, this strange girl sent chills up his back. Once he had dreams of someone like this. Who was she? She was so beautiful..._


	29. Change Happens

The final couple switch! Well sort of. The new relationship isn't that strong. But it will get stronger. My adventures are getting crazier too. Enjoy!

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

Change Happens

The wind welcomed itself into the cozy tent the travelers were sleeping in. The cloth flapped noisily, as the wind swirled around the sleepers. Gwena's eyes opened as if feeling the wind. She looked about in terror. She looked around the tent scared that maybe she had been captured. Her eyes fell on Paul's sleeping figure. She sighed relieved. It hadn't been a dream. She pinched herself. No it was for real.

She looked at the others in the tent. Where had the girl gone? Why wasn't Paul worrying? Maybe she could convince Paul now. She looked around hoping no one else was awake. She bent over Paul's sleeping figure.

"Paul wake up." His eyes flew open. He wasn't a light sleeper. He picked up something by his side, his eyes alert. He pinned her against the wall, and growled at her.

"What's happened?! His weapon pointed at her. Her breath came fast, racked and choked. Paul backed up when he noticed the disturber was a girl.

"Show yourself!" Gwena bit her lip. She stepped into a ray of light. Paul stared at her, his eyes widening considerably. A sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, its you! So it wasn't a dream." He couldn't pull his eyes off her. He felt so unfaithful to Selena. Gwena smiled,

"I need to talk to you. Come walk with me." Paul didn't hesitate, Gwena had that much power over him. He slipped his boots on staring out after her. He was dazed. He'd never seen Gwena like that. She looked like he imagined a fairy would look like. Then again there was this feeling deep within his heart, that confused him so. He had never felt that way around Selena. Why did Gwena make him react in this way?

When he had seen her last night his heart had hurt. He felt so useless. He longed to take away those tears. He wished to keep her away from all the unhappiness. He felt that she needed him as he needed her, now that she had returned to his life. He had such a hard time leaving Welbandan. So that was the reason why he followed her now. Like a lost puppy dog. Bidding to her wishes. She waited for him, and they walked deeper into the forest. It felt that they walked for a long time. When in a dreary glade Gwena stopped. She turned to him. Her eyes serious. Her voice urgent

"Paul, my feelings…" She paused and then reached for his hand. Bringing it close to her heart.

"My heart, it still belongs to you. Its belonged to you for a long time. But it can't take this any longer.." She paused, leaning closer to him. Her lips moved emphasizing the words she spoke.

"Paul, how do you feel about me?" Her voice had softened to a whisper. Paul stared at the hand, what could he say? He was stunned. He tried to step away. But his legs froze. He stared into her sapphire eyes. They were not dark but they were pale. A different type of blue from anyone else.

"Confused, hopeless and amazed." She smiled amused, choosing her words carefully.

"I think sometimes I feel that way about you." He looked away, she felt insulted. Her heart practically melted at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Why, why me? You could have anyone, but you pick me! I don't deserve you. I deserted you, to let you suffer alone. But yet, you still choose me?" She wanted to break away from him, to not seem weak in front of him. She stuttered. Why did he make her so nervous! Her voice shook a little.

"I-I don't know. Its this feeling inside me. I feel a warmth when I'm around you. I can't keep myself away." Suddenly the two were aware of the closeness. They stared into each others eyes, neither being able to rip their gaze away. Gwena broke the silence. She leaned in closer to him. A smile tugging at the end of her lips.

"Paul.." There faces so near to each other. Paul closed the gap between them. His lips touching hers, energizing her and she responded back. Both locked in the moment. No thought of anyone else in mind. A ray of sunlight feeling the glade for that moment when they had kissed. Then disappearing when the kiss had stopped… (Poor Selena, what will she do?)

Jake stepped out of the tent. Where had everyone gone? He looked around startled by the thick blanket of mist that had settled in the forest.

"Strange, I thought fog was only this thick when at the sea." He mused. He wondered where everyone had gone. A voice behind him made him jump.

"Who are you?" He found himself staring at a girl. She was tall, her sleek hair dark and wavy. Who was she? She stepped closer her voice dangerous and annoyed.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Who- are- you?" Jake couldn't bring himself to answer. He once had dreams that contained a someone like her. All he could do is stare at this girl. She was so-so magnificent. Could this be real? Maybe it was his daydreaming. Someone he invented to sooth the loss of Ara. He still cared for Ara. He didn't care for Gwena anymore.

When he had met Gwena she had hinted that she loved someone else. He had told her she would grow to love him. They had became engaged. They both had respect for one another but nothing like he felt now. He blinked and stared at the girl. She still hadn't disappeared.

The girl pulled something from her pack. She pointed at him.

"Last chance, I'm going to count to five. One.." She wanted him to speak! For once nothing came.

"Two.. Three.. Four.. Four and a half.." She was serious! His voice scratched when he said his name.

"I'm Prince Jacob." He didn't feel royal not around her. She looked up at him. Her voice demanding.

"Why are you here?" Why did it take so long for his voice to come back? She gave him an impatient glare.

"I- I was traveling through." Curse his voice! It scratched, what ever happened to his charm? She nodded accepting his excuse and didn't speak up again. She turned away and walked into the tent. She emerged an upset look on her face.

She stared at him for a moment then she looked up at the sky, and a thin smile appeared on her face. He looked away, something about that smile, scared him. A savage wind filled the area. Then needles started to fall. Rain, that stung like cuts started to pour. He could barely see and he was blinded for many moments.

The rain started to fall. As did her tears. Selena yelled out into the air, knowing her voice wouldn't be heard.

"WHAT A JERK!!!" Then suddenly she sat on the floor letting the rainfall. She covered her eyes and wept. Something had filled her with despair. Then out of nowhere. That boy the mermaid called him Crucio. He sat down beside her. He lifted her face. His voice like a low hum.

"Star, you shouldn't get so angry. You have a power and its to be used only when absolutely needed." She looked up at him. Her voice shaking,

"My heart it hurts. How could Paul do this to me?" Crucio looked intently into her eyes. The low hum sounded again.

"He didn't know what love was. He finally knows what love is. True love. He liked you a lot. But not as much as her. He barely realized it. Fate has someone else in mind for you." He chuckled knowingly. She looked at him, curiously. Not being able to stop herself from asking the question.

"Who?" An amused smile appeared on Crucio's lips.

"That's for you to find out. It all depends on what path you take." He touched her tear and the sorrow dissolved. She felt refreshed. The rain and the wind disappeared. It didn't hurt so much.

The rain disappeared, and he could finally see. He looked over at the stranger. She wasn't soaked! Maybe she had produced the rain. Who was she. She looked over at him. The expression on her face unreadable. Something about her face, startled him. Her face features were just like Ara's. Even the eyes that same, iridescent emerald. Suddenly he wasn't so fascinated by her. He glared at her. She glared back. His voice came back to him and his charm came back.

"Your not wet." His voice like velvet. The awkwardness was gone. Her voice became taunting.

"Oh really! Maybe I should fix that!" She turned away from him and snapped. A flow of water appeared out of nowhere soaking her. How did she do that! What other tricks did she know? And why did she suddenly scare him? She smirked at him and pulled out a piece of parchment. Talking to herself.

"Where to go next?.." She looked over at him, and a look appeared in her face.

"Do you want to come with me to the mountain?" She inquired, she still scared him. He didn't want to go anywhere with her now.

"No.. I think.. Some other time.." She smiled pleased, her voice soft,

"Whatever you say." Then she walked back into the forest, in the direction of the mountain… (Taduh!)

He almost dropped her! She pulled back from him. Scared that the fire in her would turn her into ashes. She tried to get out of his arms. He gave her a calm look, and

"Your weak, you should save your energy." She looked up at him. He could see the confusion in her eyes. She folded her arms denying what he had said.

"I'm not tired anymore! Let me go!" He gave her a smile. His voice came in velvet.

"As you wish." He pulled his arms out from under her body.

"Ouch!" She glared at him. She rubbed her aching back. He gave her a worried look. Voicing his concern.

"You can make it to your room?" She tried to get up failing. She lied.

"Yes." He was hesitant. His velvet voice worried.

"You still need help." She glared at him.

"You'd be tired too, if someone used magic like that on you!" She exclaimed viciously, A surprised look appeared on his face. His voice urgent,

"You knew he was using magic?!" She snorted.

"Yes! Usually when I'm fighting I gain energy, I don't loose energy! I also noticed that he wasn't fighting and his eyes never left me!" He grabbed her arm. His voice low,

"You do know that only those who have magic, know when magic is used against them?" She rolled her eyes.

"So?" The calm tone in his voice was controlled.

"What type of magic do you have?" She gave him a rueful smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" His bronze face darkened. His voice gained a slightly upset tone.

"You won't tell me?" His voice like velvet. She responded quickly, too quickly.

"No." His face darkened more. The happiness that he had felt a minute ago had left. His voice had a warning tone as he spoke the next words.

"Don't walk down this hallway again. There's always trouble in this hallway." Then his face brightened slightly. Thinking of something to lighten the mood that had fallen over them.

"I should give you a map, that way you won't be tumbling into trouble all the time." He lifted her up. She stumbled into his arms. Her face a few inches away from his. His hands slid down to her waist. They stared into each others eyes. She pushed herself away. Feeling the heat on her cheeks and clumsily ran. Why did Luke fluster her so much?!

He stared after her, it hadn't been much. But it was better then nothing. It was still a start. He felt incredibly light headed. She had first kissed him. She had started it! She did like him! Or maybe she had thought it was someone else.

(This took such a long time to write. I really enjoyed making this one. It fills in the blanks, don't you think? Plus it makes some of my people seem more tough. I liked the rainstorm temper, don't you?

Come on, I couldn't just make her accept that he didn't love her anymore! I mean they had been through so much together. Oh and at the top, the friend that's getting her story published, I don't know the title of the story, so don't ask! She won't let me read it! (Argh!!!)

So Selena has Wind, Earth, Light, and Water so far. Can you guess what the next one will be? So this little excerpts a mite bit confusing, …maybe. It depends..

Fireflies? What was that about! She had thrown a temper about fireflies. Something about her sister. What was Eve's powers? He really wanted to know! He needed to know. His powers didn't work on her. It was so frustrating! What was he to do about fireflies?..


	30. Fireflies

So that previous excerpt probably has you confused. It will start to make sense. I hope. This story keeps getting harder to finish.

YOU ROCK SOCKS!

Fireflies

Selena scanned the distance. Where was the unicorn. Wasn't Silver coming? The mountain was farther away then she had expected. Could she make it there in a good amount of time? What could the power on the mountain be? She heard a rustle in the bushes. The long horn broke through the leaves. He stood there watching Selena for a minute.

"The mountain, hmm.. That one will have you frustrated for sure. Those annoying little…" He stopped himself from revealing the trial on the mountain. She peered at Silver curiously. The unicorn avoided the look on her eyes and walked up to her.

"Are you getting on or not?" Selena climbed up on the unicorn and then they were off. The unicorns pace was relaxing and slow for the paces she had recently experienced. The unicorn got to the a water fall.

"Your trial starts in the cave." Selena climbed off the unicorn studying the scene that lay before her. There was a waterfall, on the side of the cliff. The river that the waterfall ended in, seemed to be infested with little ferocious creatures. Cliff full of loose rocks loomed above her head.

"Cave? I don't see any." She twirled a lock of hair around her pinky. Then she remembered, one of the moves Cloud had taught her. The Wind rocket. But what about those ferocious creatures in the water. She would have to get rid of the lower water, suffocate the water creatures.

How would she do that? She concentrated on the water around her imagining a big bucket scooping up all the water but leaving all the creatures in. The water lifted into the air and disappeared going some other place. Selena then used the wind to get up on the cliffs. She used earth to grow some climbing vines to help her scale the cliff. She spotted the cave behind the water fall.

She shifted to the right and the vines became slippery, hard for her to keep a good grip. Once or twice she almost fell. The rocks went straight up so it was very hard to move. She finally made it into the cave. She jumped down from the vines. She looked around the cave. It went deeper into the mountain. It was very dark. She sorted her thoughts and walked into the cave. The moment she took a step into the pitch black part torches lit down the long passage. A purring voice filled the air.

"Welcome, chosen one. I see you have made it to my sanctuary." Selena looked around. The figure appeared out of the shadows. The hair was a copper tone and the eyes a butterscotch color. This one was by far the prettiest of the female doni's. But something about her expression, marred her looks. She looked upset.

"I'm not often found. Its been such a long time since I have met a chosen one. I mostly get greedy explorers in my cave. Sometimes I give them fire, sometimes they don't ever leave." The voice sounded cruel. Selena didn't like this one. She frowned at the doni. The doni's eyes narrowed.

"Fire is neutral, it can be used for both bad and good. So your not getting the power without a fight. But what shall you fight? Hmm.." She looked around, Her eyes falling on a little green orange light that flashed. She turned to Selena with a ugly smirk on her face.

"Fireflies!" She snapped her fingers and a cloud of flashing bugs appeared beside the doni. She touched all of the fireflies. Transforming them into flashing pixies. Each pixie looked different, the tallest one, reached Selena's knee. The doni looked around.

"I think a change of scene will do." She snapped her fingers. Selena found herself in a pitch black area. The area was suddenly lit for fifteen seconds. Then the area became dark again. The purring voice filled the air.

"How about a game of hide and seek. Lets see if you can get to the finish before my fireflies find you. Oh and any power you use goes out when the light is on. I am such a genius! Let the game begin!" Her laugh echoed off the walls. Selena stared out into the darkness. Flashes. She spotted a flash close by. She set up a wind shield around herself. She heard the shriek of one of the pixies.

The light flashed on and Selena started to look around. She spotted a hole and started running towards it. The lights went out and Selena stopped, using a wind burst. Outraged shrieks filled the air. The light flashed on and all the pixies were on the ground, groaning Selena ran for the hole and disappeared into it. None of the pixies followed, but she stared at the creature that growled. A purple flame appeared around it. Selena stepped back, purple was a bad color for fire. The pur filled the room,

"Ah, I see you have met my pets. This one is Candle. She's the easiest of them all. Put out my pets flames and you proceed towards the finish. I warn you though, have some shield to keep you from getting blinded, before using water. Water is their weakness." Selena watched the little creature, it charged towards her. She collected the all the wind she could, and made a burst. The creatures flame went out, and the creature disappeared.

Selena proceeded to the next room. A low growl sounded. The doni's voice sounded again.

"This is Spark." Selena watched the creature for a moment. The fire was infrequent being on for a time, then going off. She collected the wind around her and waited for the flame. It charged at her and its flame came on. She let the wind go, and watched the creature disappear. She proceeded to the next room. The creature had a blue flame that went on and off very quickly.

"This one is Flash." The creature charged towards her. Selena put up a wind shield, waiting till the creature was thrown back. She snapped her fingers and water hit the creature. It disappeared. Selena proceeded towards the next room.

"This is Glow. She is very harmful." Selena stared at the huge creature. It charged towards her. She put up a wind shield, the creature shattered the wind shield. Landing on her, and disappearing into sparks. The doni stood before her. A pleasant look on her face.

"You have earned the power. Did you notice what type of creature my pets are?" Selena shook her head.

"They were dragons. Candle, Spark, Flash are baby dragons. Glow is an adult dragon. But she is a special dragon. You being able to see her, proved that you were the chosen one. Glows been very lonely, be nice to her." The doni gave Selena a admiring look. The doni reached out her hand to the moon on Selena's forehead.

"You are very strong. I can imagine the things you can do with your strength. I, Ashen Dragon, respect you. Now I guess you wish to leave. It was nice to meet you Star. A pleasure indeed." Ashen snapped her fingers and Selena found herself back in the forest where she had started. She turned towards the campsite…(Strangest adventure yet.. I think.)

Luke ran his hands through his hair. Enna looked over at him. She gave him a curious look.

"Any luck, with her?" Luke kept himself from grinning, he looked away from Enna's face.

"I'm not sure. She is so confusing." Enna got up from the floor.

"You should talk to her again. She's in the gardens, alone. Now would be a good time to talk to her."

Luke bowed and left the room. He went out into the courtyard. She must be walking in the maze, he thought to himself. He walked into the maze. He saw her acting secretive, being cautious as she walked, up against the wall glancing at the surroundings looking for something. He stepped into her view, her eyes studied him. That strange gleam was in her eyes. She backed up,

"Fireflies! Go away! Leave my sister alone!" She turned around and ran away. Leaving Luke stunned. He kind of gaped after her. Fireflies? What was that about! She had thrown a temper about fireflies. Something about her sister. What was Eve's powers? He really wanted to know! He needed to know. His powers didn't work on her. It was so frustrating! What was he to do about fireflies?..

He found a stone and sat down letting his mind unscramble itself. It was evening by the time he had sorted his thoughts out. He heard a sound behind him, he turned towards the sound. Eve stood in the arch of the maze, the strange gleam that had been in her eyes earlier was gone. She shifted position uneasily. He got up and looked down at the floor, his heart racing, his mind scrambled.

"Hello, Luke." The way she said his name sent a thrill down his back. He burned to hold her in his arms, to watch her struggle with her emotions. She walked in and sat down beside him, the wind stirred sending a scent of roses his way.

He watched her letting the delight to have her close to him seap in. Her full pink lips and long golden hair shimmered in the light coming from the orange sunset. He wondered what her real name was. Maybe if their relationship grew stronger she would tell him.

But then his caution returned, her magic, what could she do? Obviously his powers didn't work on her. He couldn't make her fall head over heels for him. He had tried, it hadn't worked when he had tripped her. He couldn't add to her emotions. Only she could. He didn't use his powers often but he couldn't help himself around her. The way she challenged his power. It was very frustrating. He spoke up, trying to keep away the awkward silence.

"Hello, Eve." He made his tone smooth, the small smile on her lips faltered. Maybe she was wishing to tell him her real name. The look in her eyes seeming distant. She turned to him her sweet smelling breath tickling his face. He couldn't help himself..

His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. The light danced in her eyes. Her lips collided with his and he delighted in the sweet taste of her. But among all the happy thoughts, he heard something whispered. Ara…, it had a sweet sound to it, like roses. His mind came back to the present. She pulled away from him, looking scared. She stood up studying him, then she turned and ran.

Luke stared after her, thinking. His mind scrambled again. His mind went back to the rosy voice that had entered his head…Ara…the answer to his questions occurred to him. She had whispered to him through his mind not his ears. Ara…it was her name. He smiled, she had told him her name. He walked back into the castle, his mind filled with thoughts of her.

(What do you think of that? Selena's adventure is very long, but I've been neglecting on detail in her adventures so I went into further detail this time. I hope the long chapter has satisfied you. What about the scene in the maze did you like it? Okay question, what should I do about Enna? She's should get some attention after all. Next chapter I probably will reveal her power. It is a very confusing one, but its good. What type of scene should I do with Selena and Jake? So many possibilities, I don't know what to do! I'm working on another story by the way. I think it's pretty good. But its not as developed as this one. My dialogue is better though. Dialogue is so hard to write. I wish I was better at writing. Oh well… I have so much to improve in my writing. Thank you to anyone who reviews.)

_"I'm not sure…she still is flighty." Enna rolled her eyes, murmuring something,_

_"Love is very complicated, put your foot down and talk to her. She'll listen." He gave her a doubtful look. Bowed and left. He struggled with his thoughts, upset obviously. Only place to go was his chamber. He opened the door to his chamber. His room was dark the way he liked it. A sweet rosy thought filled his mind. Hello Luke… He looked up at the figure that approached him from the shadows. Her emerald eyes danced in the sudden light. It was Ara.. He gave her a dazzling smile…_


	31. Turn Around

I know it has been a long time. But seriously, I was stuck. I only hope this is good enough. The adventures are getting a little on the long side.

Turn Around

Selena looked around her, she was back at the camp. It was midday, she wondered if Paul and Gwena had gotten back. She broke out of the tree's and looked around. Only the Prince was there. He looked up at the sound of the ruffling bushes.

She studied him, he really wasn't that bad. A bit broad shouldered perhaps but he was actually quite good looking. She wondered about her sister. What had happened?

When his eyes fell on her Jake suddenly seemed scared.

"What do you want?" He said menaceingly, she gave him a confused look,

"Whatever are you talking about?" His eyes widened slightly, recognizing her voice.

"What happened to you?" Selena laughed,

"Oh, I can fix that." She touched her finger against the moon on her forehead. He gave her a puzzled look,

"Who are you exactly?" Selena shrugged,

"Many things, I guess." He shook his head,

"No, what is your name?" Selena laughed,

"You know, you should of asked that a long time ago!" He frowned,

"It slipped my mind.." Selena hid the grin on her face,

"I wonder why?.." He scowled at her,

"Are you going to tell me your name or what?!" Her eyes twinkled as she gave him a puppy dog look.

"Must I?" A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I would like you to." She sighed giving in,

"OK, My name is Selena Selitansia. There happy?" He blinked, no wonder she had such a strong resemblance to Ara. He scratched his chin,

"So your a Princess?" She shrugged,

"I guess so."

"Hmm..you don't act like one." She shrugged at his response,

"I wasn't raised like a princess. I lived a poor life, until recently." She turned away and went into the tent. She emerged and looked over at him,

"Do you know where those two have gone?" He shrugged his shoulders,

"They were gone before I woke up. How come I didn't see you last night?" She frowned,

"Probably because I was sleeping. I go alot of places and it takes up a lot of energy." He nodded in agreement. Did he dare ask about Ara? Yes.

"So how is your sister.. Ara?" She blinked,

"You know Ara?" Her tone a little surprised. He turned away from her gaze,

"Yes. I almost thought you were her earlier." Selena frowned,

"Ara and I are very different. She can choose what happens to her, but me, I'm forever doomed! Do you want to know what that is like? Trust me you don't!" She took a seat on the ground. She didn't stay still for very long. She kept looking around, bored with nothing to do. Finally she stood up, and started to pace. The prince watched her with amusement.

"If your so bored do something about it." She frowned at him,

"I'm not bored.." He chuckled,

"Your actions, say otherwise." A smile tugged at the end of her lips,

"Ok, maybe I am bored. But I don't know what I should do.." Her hair twisted around her pinky. Then she gave a satisfied smile,

"I know! I should work on my magic!" She got up like an eager child, bouncing and giggling. He gave her a confused look. She took a seat on the ground and closed her eyes concentrating. He waited and nothing happened.

"Whats supposed to happen?" Selena's eyes flew open and she glared at him.

"Stay quiet and something will happen, just leave me alone!" Her eyes closed and he sat back bored. Suddenly it became very chilly. Wind was racing towards Selena. He wrapped his arms around him tighter shivering. He took a look at Selena. Her hair had become a silvery color and very light, drifting in the wind. Her hands, wide open and then closing. Her hand twirled around her head like she was herding cattle. Then she let it go.

Jacob felt something like a very cold hand wrap around his legs yank and pull him forwards then the wind disappeared. Selena's eyes opened,

"It worked.. it actually worked!" Jacob scrambled back to his feet.

"Am I, your target." She nodded her head. Smirking at him,

"You bet, I won't do anything harmful!" He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah right." She frowned at him,

"If I do harm you, I can heal you, and you'd be better than ever." He shrugged,

"Ok, I'll take you word on that, just don't wrap any fire around me, ok?" She frowned and sighed,

"Fine.." Her eyes closed again and he watched as her appearance changed again. One he had seen when Ara had come across her. He observed her hands raising like she was lifting something up.

Vines started to grow at his feet, they climbed up to his knees and started tightening and disappeared. Then a strong blast of water sent him flying. And fire surrounded him, making the water evaporate, and giving him warmth. Amazing that he didn't get any wounds from that.

Selena's eyes opened,

"Did I hurt you?" He checked himself,

"No, I'm good. Nothing harmed." She smiled slightly, and frowned again,

"Now I really do have nothing to do, except sleep." She yawned,

"I think I just took up all my energy by using my magic. I'm going to go take a nap." She got off the ground and walked into the tent. The Prince stared after her,

"Maybe the worlds future is in good hands..." (So there, a longer Selena and Jake moment)

Luke stared after her, Ara had left. Something had scared her. He needed to go talk to Enna. He found her in a room working.

"So have you talked to Eve yet? If you have how did it go?"

"I'm not sure…she still is flighty." Enna rolled her eyes, murmuring something,

"Love is very complicated, put your foot down and talk to her. She'll listen." He gave her a doubtful look. Bowed and left. He struggled with his thoughts, upset obviously. Only place to go was his chamber. He opened the door to his chamber. His room was dark the way he liked it. A sweet rosy thought filled his mind. Hello Luke… He looked up at the figure that approached him from the shadows. Her emerald eyes danced in the sudden light. It was Ara.. He gave her a dazzling smile…

He gave her a dazzling smile, her breath caught. She kept telling herself that she shouldn't be here, but her heart told her otherwise. She had been surprised that earlier when she had tried to read his mind, it had been blank just like Jacobs.

But she had heard him thinking before why now couldn't she hear it? Because she got too emotional around him. Her mind or powers did not focus hard enough. She was dazed by his appearance.

The dazzling smile was just too much. She ran to him, her arms wrapping around him. Her face touching his barely. He smiled, she did feel for him. It scared her, he could tell, her eyes were terrified. But he caught the warmth in them. She loved him.

He had never felt this way. His mind denied it all, but his heart it wanted it, it needed her Ara. Being this close it was a challenge to not let her go. It was even stronger then the memory of his dear fiance from the past. That rosy scent, that same maddening aroma.

So close but yet nothing. His heart pounded and his head hurt. What was she doing in his room anyways? He lifted her face to his touching her fair petal-like skin. She stared into his endless, brilliant blue eyes.

Then their lips met and the kiss was long and tender. His arm pulled her closer to him but she broke away the truth donning on her. It couldn't be, it isn't meant to be! Luke was one of them! She turned away. It wasn't fair! Finally she felt she could speak. She knew Luke was worried, and puzzled by her actions. She turned around to face him.

"Luke, it can never be!" His eyes widened in puzzlement,

"Whatever do you mean my love." It hurt her to do this.

"Your one of them. Your going to kill my sister!" What was she talking about,

"My love.." She shook her head she turned away from him,

"Don't call me that!" She turned away, shrugging him off. He stepped in front of,

"Ara, what is wrong?" She pulled her arm out of his,

"Don't please don't!" She took a seat on the bed, and lay back on it. She turned to the side and curled up. Luke watched her, something had upset her. He sat down at the edge of the bed. His hands went to her brilliant tresses of hair and wiped them out of her face.

She looked so small and scared of the world. It hurt him to see her like this. Did he cause this pain? Her eyes opened and he stared into the pools of emerald.

"Its not meant to be." She whispered again,

"What makes you think that Ara?" She bit her lip,

"I was captured, I'm a prisoner." Luke gave her a puzzled look, Ara ignored it and stood up. She glanced at Luke and then she left his room.

"It's not meant to be Luke. My sisters the Doni's Child." Then she opened the door and left walking in a huge rush. As Ara walked the halls she had a premonition. She glanced back, a shadow moved, she shivered. Something is going to happen.

Her suspicion grew and she turned the corner leading to her room. She looked to the side. This time she did see the figure of a man. She was being followed. She ran, hoping to confuse the man. She went into a door that looked halfways open. She closed it softly as not to draw attention.

She gasped for breath as she locked all the locks on the door. Enna walked out of the sideroom.

"Who is there? Oh! Its only you Ara." Suddenly Ara felt very tired, like all her energy had been tooken away. Ara's world started fading, if it wasn't for Enna being there Ara would have collapsed on the floor.

Ara walked towards the white light. Towards the place she knew her sister would be at. Selena walked up to Ara,

"You wish to tell me something, Ara.." Ara smiled, it was just like her sister to ask that,

"Selena, Jadoni needs you. more than you know." Then the light faded.

Ara's eyes flew open. Something had disturbed her. She looked around, it was dark, looked like it was midnight. She listened carefully. Then she heard it. The sound of quiet breathing. Enna wasn't in bed. Where was Enna? Suddenly she noticed a huge black figure in the dark, getting closer to her.

A hand clapped over her mouth and Ara looked up into cold black eyes.

"Now we can get what we want, from him! Good night, Eve." Before her world became black she noticed the struggling figure of Enna. What is going on? Why is this happening? I was already kidnapped once!

On the other side of the castle Luke sat up in bed, breathing deeply and in rasps. His dream, something terrible had happened. What had happened though? What had caused such a nightmare? He slipped out of bed his bronze muscled skin dripping with perspiration.

(I know, you think theres more to it, but there isn't. Not to this chapter anyway. Your probably also very confused. Don't worry the next chapter will explain this. You probably least expected what is about to come. This time I'm sorry, I don't have an exerpt. Though the next chapter will be up soon. Like two days, hopefully. you rock socks!

-Lightzing


	32. Weaknesses

If you have read chapter 31 you are probably confused. The last thing that happened is Luke waking up feeling something is terribly wrong, and his bronze body is wet with perspiration. Yes to make it clear Ara is missing. You'll find out what happens to her in the next chapter.

* * *

**Weaknesses**

Selena shot out of bed, gasping for breath. Something was wrong, terribly wrong, her heart felt like it had shattered. The scream from her nightmares echoed in her head. Something important had happened. Her heart pounded fast, and her mind was whirring also. She needed to leave, to find out what had happened.

She pulled on her long boots, her dark green traveling cloak. She pulled on the leather gloves, and picked up her bow and arrows. Adjusting her arrow carrier. She pulled the dark hood far over her face. Then she exited the tent.

She had no idea where she was going. Her heart was her map and compass. Selena had learned to trust her heart. The doni's had told her, that her heart was strong. That she should follow it wherever it told her to go. That's what she was going to do. Her heart was troubled she needed answers to calm it. She needed answers as soon as possible...

It was afternoon of the next day. Selena looked at the tall stone wall before her. The wall was meant to be protection against enemies. She could go through the gate, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She concentrated on the ground making a crawling movement with her fingers. Thick vines appeared at the base of the stone wall. The vines started to climb to the top of the wall. Selena looked around and climbed the vine. She surveyed the layout of the place. It was like a mini castle with a few towers and the top of the walls left enough room for a person to walk around.

Selena ducked down into the shadows slowly creeping over to a ladder. She climbed silently down the ladder.

"Hey! What are you doing? Halt!..." Selena turned towards the sound of the voice, pushing him away with wind. The man hit the ground temporarily, and didn't get back up. Selena looked around to see if anyone had heard the guard. When no one came Selena studied the sight before her eyes.

The castle was tall, it had many windows, most of them were closed. One of the first story windows was open. Selena smiled to herself it was just too easy. She concentrated on the ground. Once again thick vines climbed the wall but this time to the balcony with the open window. She climbed the vines again, opening the windows quietly.

She stepped into the dark room. Obviously it belonged to someone of importance the way it was furnished. A high bed with curtains around it. A desk with parchment scattered, a overflowing book case, and a closet. No sign of a person around. She took a seat at the desk. Reading over the parchments for an idea of what things were going on.

She found a list of names. One name was circled with a doodle of a star beside it.

Eve... no last names. Strange thing was that all of the people on the list had no last name. She studied the list more, another name had stars besides it... Enna. Was this a list of the servants or maids. She heard the sound of footsteps. She got up from the chair pulling her hood over her face. Dissolving into the shadows. The doors opened, a handsome man walked in. He walked over to his window. He looked troubled, and worried. He walked out onto the balcony...

Luke stared out over the grounds. Everything seemed to be at peace. Only his heart wasn't at peace. Something terrible had happened, he could feel it. But what? Ara and Enna had disappeared. Did they run away? He gave a long sigh.

He walked back into the room, closing the window behind him. He was walking towards the doors when a voice floated out of the shadows.

"Don't try anything or you'll regret it..." The voice was feminine majestic and teasing. He whirled around to face the speaker.

"Show yourself! You coward!" A quiet laugh came from the darkness, a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows. Only the lips showed clearly, a thin smile showing.

"I'm not a coward! I just need some answers." Luke stepped about to approach the figure when he went flying back and his world faded.

He became aware of the pound of his head. He opened his eyes. He was in his room, for once the fireplace was going. He looked down at the himself, he was tied to a chair, his mouth was gagged. The strange person had her hood down, showing thin silky white blond hair. The person pulled her hood over her head again. She slowly turned to him.

"You recovered faster then most people. I assume you have some magic..." The voice was calm. The girl walked over to him, studying him.

"I'm going to remove the gag, you will not say a word unless I ask you something, do you understand?" Luke nodded, this woman scared him, whatever type of magic she had was strong, she could defend herself. It reminded him of when he first crossed the Fearnarians, they had tied him up, but they threatened him and they stayed in the castle. Many times they had tried to make him their ally but somehow he had been able to dodge the situation.

The woman took the gag and stepped away from him. She looked at the fireplace and turned towards him again,

"Where is she?" Why was she asking him that?

"Who? Do you have her name?" The woman sighed,

"She's heir to the throne, her parents want her back." Princesses, he had only two princesses here. Ara and Enna. But Enna didn't have a sister, she had a brother.

"I'm loosing patience, I'm a very busy woman." Luke swallowed,

"Are you talking about Ara?" The ropes around him disappeared, the woman sighed,

"So you do know where Ara is?" Luke gave the woman a puzzling look. Was he free now?

"I used to, but at the moment she is missing." The woman's hand flew to her heart.

"That's why it hurts so much..." Luke blinked,

"What?" The woman took a seat,

"Something's been troubling me. My heart had told me that Ara was safe until last night. Then my heart felt like it had shattered." Strange that was what he had felt last night too. The woman stood up taking a deep sigh,

"Sir, I fear for Ara. She is not well." Luke felt the sharp pang in his heart. Ara was missing, and she was in danger. But what about this woman? He peered at the woman closer. They were exactly like Ara's lips.

"Who are you?" The woman's hand raised to her forehead. She pulled down her hood. He thought he would see the platinum blond but no, this woman had thick wavy ebony hair. But it was her face that stunned him. It was Ara's face. The rose pink full lips, the same eyes. That same shade of deep emerald. Except the womans eyes had a brighter fire to it. The woman laughed,

"Do you see the resemblance?" He nodded his head,

"Well, just to make it clear... I'm Selena Selitansia.. Ara's sister. I need answers, but you don't have them.. do you?" He shook his head,

"I'm just as clueless as you, I fear." Selena watched him,

"Did you know her well?" Luke shook his head sadly.

"Sadly, no. But she was very close to me." Selena's eyes gained a mischievous glint,

"I think you were closer to her, than even me. Ara never had the lack of suitors. She just didn't like any of them, until now it seems." Selena stood up and walked out onto the balcony. Her eyes fell on a slow moving figure.

"Whose that?" Luke looked at where she was pointing. His eyes widened as he watched the figure.

"Enna!" He turned back to Selena but she was gone, running across the ground. She picked up Enna, and was back on the balcony with Enna in her arms. Selena had this look of worry and pain. It was almost as if she was the one feeling the pain. Selena placed Enna on his bed.

Luke gasped. Enna had bruises all over her body. She looked pale, and she kept shivering. Enna's eyes fluttered open. She looked up into Selena's eyes. Her mouth moved but no words came. Selena's hand went to Enna's face, A white light enveloped the two figures. A musical voice filled the room,

"Your voice is returning. We must know what has happened." The light faded, and Luke found himself staring at an angel. Her hair was auburn and silk with gentle curls. Her body gave off a practically blinding light. The woman touched her forehead and Selena was in her place. Enna's eyes opened, her mouth moved but still nothing came out. Selena turned to him,

"Its not returned yet. We must..." A bright orange light had appeared on the walls. Selena stared at it in amazement. The fire swirled and words were formed. It read,

-Ara has been taken, they silenced me. The Frnn's threaten to kill her if you do not do what they want. I don't know where they have taken her.- Then Enna's eyes closed again. Enna needed to heal, from whatever those fiends had done to her...

The first thing that Ara became aware of was the cold, cold ground, and her aching body. It chilled her to the bone, making her feel like she was an icicle. She curled up into a tighter ball, letting her body heat warm her. Slowly the rest of her senses started to appear to her. Grunts and cheers, and music? Why was music playing? Ara shivered, she had never been more colder now then in any other time of her life. Slowly her memory returned.

Someone had used very strong magic on her, putting her to sleep. Her eyes felt too heavy to lift so she left her sight alone. For now she would listen. A squeaky door opened nearby. Two pairs of footsteps headed towards her. A warm smooth hand brushed her face.

"I've never seen the like..." A low masculine voice said. Another pair of footsteps,

"Blimey, its like she's an angel or something! Very beautiful. Good thing your father made her off limits.." The younger low voice chuckled,

"Men would be climbing all over her. Its a wonder that she's not married.." The warm presence left. Ara suddenly groaned and turned. Finally her eyes opened. She was staring into gorgeous silver eyes. She sat up and looked down at herself. Her cheeks became bright red. She was only wearing a silky night gown. Thats why she was so cold. She backed away from the man trying to pull herself off the ground but failing.

"Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Silver eyes chuckled,

'Milady, you are a prisoner in our camp. You can help us get what we want..." Ara snorted,

"And what would that be my good sir? My body? My love? What can I give you that none of the other slimes can't? Tell me, I beg you?!" The other man took a step closer.

"She's mad! Mad! She's going to get herself killed if she's not careful!" The younger man looked over at her shocked,

"I wouldn't say that if was you..." She laughed,

"Say what? You know its true though!" She got up and her hand brushed his face, her voice purring,

"I'm beautiful, a perfect angel, I know it...but you want to know what?...I DON'T CARE!!!" Both men drew back away from her in surprise. The older mumbling,

"Milady, you are a prisoner, we are your capturers you will show more respect for us.." Ara smiled,

"Have I scared you my dear sir? You stole me away! I will not act weak!!" She bit her lips,

"Now, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Ara. Who are you two kind sirs?" Silver eyes gave her a puzzled look.

"I am Ben and my companion is Tom." Ara's insane emotion had vanished, leaving a blush on her face. She looked down at the floor.

"I would curtsy, if the circumstances were different." Ben laughed, his eyes revealing a deep sadness, Ara saw it. It made her wonder. What could make a thief sad?

"I hope I shall have a friendship with someone in this dreary place." Ben smiled, taking her hand,

"That you shall have milady." Ara's sad face lit up.

"I'm glad, or I would be very lonely." Ben got up and he looked over at Tom,

"We should go now, or all of the men will be biting our heads off. She is off limits. By the way Ara I shall call you Eve, because thats what they said your name was." Ben and Tom closed the cell door. Ara scrambled over to the bars.

"Next time you come, bring some warmer clothes with you..I'm freezing!" A quiet laugh, and the wind whistling against the walls, then silence. Complete silence.

* * *

I hope this made a little bit more sense to you. What do you think of Ben? A nice touch to the Fearnarians, don't you think? Lets see an excerpt...

_The big man threw Ben against the wall, laughing,_

_"Ben, not you or your father can stop me! I know what I want.." He let go of Ben,_

_"I give the orders, your father is a fake! Your a fake too! You want to abandon us all! You are cowards! A bunch of yellow-livered stinkin, cowards!" Sam walked out of the room. Ben got up,_

_"She is a prisoner! She is off limits!" Sam laughed,_

_"Do you think I care for Luke? Although he has powerful magic, I want the girl! Have you ever seen anyone like her in your whole life?"..._

Oh gosh, now I have the goose bumps, that holds potential! I hope you enjoyed it, and I really would like some questions or suggestions or opinions. I just want to help my readers understand. you rock socks!

-Lightzing


End file.
